I Haven't Seen You Since the Summertime
by l0vesparks007
Summary: Leaving her friends at the end of this summer session would hurt no doubt, but what stung the most would be the loss of that steely blue gaze that followed her across dining hall, making her heart soar and stomach lurch at the same. And the feeling of his fingers entwined with hers.
1. Week One

_**I Haven't Seen You Since the Summertime**_

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show Scandal in which I borrowed these characters. All other places, cities, people and such are my own creation.

* * *

"Mom! Where's my bug spray?!" Olivia ran down the stairs at top speed, carrying her bag of toiletries filled with the necessities for her five-week tenure at Camp Saxton. Olivia was practically reverberating with excitement. She's been waiting for this summer vacation since Christmas, when her parents surprised her with a brochure to the summer camp where her best friend Abby has been going for years. Being new to the Divine Mother School for Girls was rough. With having to up-root herself from her home of Brooklyn, New York and start all over in a new town and a new school in Chamblee Heights, Vermont was more than her fourteen-year-old mind could take. It took her some time and goading from her mother and father, but once she was paired up in biology with the fiery red-head Abby Whelan; they've been thick as thieves ever since.

Abby's been going to "Camp Saxy" as she calls it, since she was nine years old. Olivia was enthralled with the tales of campfires, water skiing, horseback riding and summer mischief of Abby and her camp friends and begged her parents to let her attend the following summer's session. So when her parents surprised her at Christmas with the brochure and card that told her she was leaving with Abby this summer for the five-week session, she's been counting down the days till she left. And Abby has been coaching her in the camp do's and don'ts for the last two weeks.

Sliding across her kitchen floor, she almost runs into her mother holding two cans of bug spray. "I thought you've been packed for weeks, Liv?" Maya Pope asks skeptically, glaring at her only daughter with a side eye before chuckling. She hasn't seen Olivia this excited in a long time and it warmed her heart to see her daughter finally smile after seeing her so down about having to move to a new state for high school.

Olivia grabbed the bug spray from her mom and stuffed it in the bag she was carrying and started her sprint back up the stairs to her bedroom. "I had everything but the toiletries, Mom. I can't pack those till the last minute."

Maya chuckled to herself watching Olivia dart up the stairs. "Are you sure you have everything? Double check the list on the brochure, make sure your name is on everything and get dressed. Your father will be home any minute now to take you to Abby's. Jeff said he wanted you guys on the road at five am tomorrow morning so you can be there in time for check in at eleven. You know Eli will be pissed if you aren't ready by the time he gets home to take you over there!"

"Alright mom, alright. I'm almost done!" Olivia throws her toiletry bag in the large duffle bag she had laid out on her bed. Triple checking she had everything on the list, she goes to grab her camera bag and throws on her clothes as her phone rings. Jumping over the smaller duffle bag she has packed by her bed she grabs her phone at the last minute, seeing it was Abby.

"You ready to go? Your dad just called my dad and said you should be here in the next hour. I'm so excited I can't wait for you to finally get to experience Saxy's." Abby cheerfully chipped over the phone.

"I can't wait either. I just finished packing." Grabbing her duffle bags she started to carry the bags out her room before kicking one bag down the stairs, it landing with a loud thud at the bottom.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, GIRL? IF YOU DON'T CARRY THOSE BAGS AND STOP TRYING TO TEAR MY HOUSE DOWN!" Maya hollered from the kitchen.

"Sorry Ma." Olivia grumbled before picking up the second bag and carrying it down the steps. She perked up when she saw the headlights of her dad's car pull up in the driveway. "Hey Abs. My dad just pulled up. I'll call you when I'm outside your house. I gotta put my bags in the car." After a quick goodbye from Abby, Olivia slid her phone into the front pocket of her hoody and greeted her father at the door with a wide smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, daddy!"

Eli Pope smiled at his daughter, although knowing she was only greeting him at the door because she was waiting to get to Abby's house. "Hello Baby Girl. You take that bag to the car and I'll grab the big one and put it in." He kissed the top of Olivia's head before going into the kitchen to kiss Maya while she cooked dinner.

"Dinner will be ready by the time you get back, ok?" Maya smiled as her husband hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"And once I drop off the princess then we get a full five weeks of freedom." Eli whispered in Maya's ear as she giggled girlishly.

"Seriously dad, that's gross. Like you guys couldn't wait till I was already gone. I don't need to know what ya'll be up to when I'm not here." Olivia walks into the kitchen with a look of disgust at her parents. "Let's go Dad. Ms. Natalie is getting pizza from Johnny's for dinner."

"Alright, baby girl. Say good bye to your mother at least." Eli states while grabbing Olivia's largest duffle bag in the foyer to take out to the car.

"Bye Mom, I'll call you when we get checked into our bunk and stuff, ok?" Olivia wraps her lithe arms around her mother's frame as Maya kissed her head.

"Be safe and please act like you have some sense. I love you." Maya smiled at Olivia playfully but also glared making sure Olivia knew she was also serious.

"I will Mom. Promise."

* * *

 _ **Camp Saxton**_

 _ **Oxford, New Hampshire**_

After a grueling four-hour drive through the country and traffic through Vermont to the shores of New Hampshire, Abby and Olivia finally emerged onto the dirt gravel round that wound all the way to the woods where Olivia's eyes lit up at the sprawling expanse of the camp coming into view. Just like the brochures there were woods as far as the eye can see, concealing the cabins and dining halls. Further back you could see the waterfront where the campers already enjoying their session where jumping from inflatable trampolines into the ocean, while others water skied and splashed around. To the right there was the pool and activity hall before a trail that takes you to the basketball and tennis courts as well the soccer field and horse stables.

"Welcome to Camp Saxton Olivia." Abby's dad smiled warmly at Liv in the trucks rearview mirror as he pulled into the car drop off section for new campers. Olivia climbed out the car and began to start pulling her bags out. "Let me go get you guys checked in." Jeff Whelan smiled with his bright green eyes and huge smile that stuck out against his tousled red hair and perfectly trimmed beard to match, his warmth reminded her so much of Abby when she wasn't hyper active. Olivia was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Abby squealing at the top of her lungs before the tall red head flung herself into the arms of someone and tackled them to the ground before both girls broke out into laughter.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH QUINN!" Abby practically hollered before Olivia could make out another shorter brunette girl who was about Olivia's height with a bright brown eyes and cherub cheeks to match. "Let me not be rude. Quinn, this is my friend Olivia. She just moved to my school this year and has never been to summer camp so I _had_ to bring her to Saxy's." Abby grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her over. "Olivia, this is Quinn Perkins. She's another one of our bunkmates. This is Quinn's 3rd summer here. Quinn, this is Olivia Pope."

Olivia smiled and held her hand out to shake before Quinn looked at it oddly before pulling Olivia into a hug. "Girl we're going to be living together for five weeks. No need to be formal. Any friend of Abby's is a friend of mine." Quinn said hugging Olivia tightly. And Olivia instantly felt welcome, silently hoping that her other bunkmates where as nice as Quinn was.

"Alright girls, let's go take your bags to your bunk. The counselor should be over here in a bit to give you your assignments. I think you guys should still be in Hill 3, right?" Jeff walks back over and grabs Abby's trunk and Olivia's large duffle bag.

"Daddy, you do this every year. I'm fourteen now. Hill 3 is for the seven to ten-year old's. We'd be in Grove 7 now with the thirteen to sixteen-year old's." Abby rolled her eyes playfully as her dad chuckled.

"Well welcome back to Camp Saxton. Good to see you again this year Abby and Quinn!"

Both girls whipped their head around at the voice and practically pummeled the person with hugs. "Hey Nar!" Abby and Quinn chirped at the older girl of about maybe nineteen and of some Asian decent (Olivia couldn't tell what) as she walked up to the car with a clip board and dressed in a yellow and green Camp Saxton shirt with green shorts. Her smile as bright as the sun and her jet-black hair shined in the sun. Handing Abby and Quinn nametags with their names on them. "Plus, I hear you brought a new camper with you." The girl turned her attention to Oliva and reached out her hand. "Hey, Welcome to Camp Saxton. I'm Nari, and I'm one of your counselors in Grove 7."

"Olivia. Nice to meet you." Olivia smiled warmly at the woman who handed her a nametag.

"I'm sure Abby and Quinn will show you to Grove 7. We'll give you guys a chance to get in and get settled and then we'll meet up for our first cabin pow-wow of the session at 3 o'clock. Make sure you guys get your Camp Saxy shirts to wear today. There is one on each bed. It's tradition first night that everyone wear them. Sound good?"

"Thanks Nar, we'll see you in a bit." Abby grabbed Olivia's arm and linked her arm through hers. "Come on Liv, we gotta make sure we get a bunk together."

* * *

Olivia flopped onto the bottom bunk of the Grove 7 cabin while Abby helped Quinn get her sheets on the single bed next to theirs. She took the time to call her parents and let them know she was situated before she shut her phone off for the time being. The bunk was painted in bright pastels with a set of bunk beds in each corner and two single beds off between the bunks. As more of her cabin mates filed in, Abby made sure to introduce her to the girls that were returning from Abby's previous years at camp. Olivia instantly felt as if she was at home as the girls new and old where welcoming her to Saxy's and telling her about their favorite activities that Olivia should try.

Once Abby and Quinn got situated, they took Olivia to the Grove. The Grove was the section of the camp where the older girls in Grove 6 and 7 and the older boys from Hill 6 and 7 congregated in the down time. Olivia was almost appreciative of the fact that they could have a spot in the camp just for them without the younger campers. It was a sweltering sun outside and Olivia was immediately glad she changed into some shorts and their yellow Camp Saxy shirts. Taking solace under a tree seated with Abby, Quinn and three other girls from their cabin; Alicia, Jessie and Danielle. The girls laughed and giggled watching the other campers get situated and scoping the other campers in the other cabins.

As the day started to turn into dusk, the sun setting beautifully along the tree line Olivia was distracted by the sight and took a deep breath of the clean crisp air that the day was starting to turn into. "HEY LOOK OUT!" The girls were pulled out from their circle abruptly as a football came flying over their head and bouncing off the tree, narrowly missing Olivia's head on the bounce back.

Abby looked around pissed, trying to find where the offending ball came from before her eyes landed on the group of boys sauntering over. She immediately recognized the one that ran over after the ball and the other boys who stayed back while one ran over. "Watch where you're throwing your shit, Harrison! It almost hit my friend. Next time I'm gonna pop it before I give it back."

"Nice to see you again this summer as well Abby." Olivia looked up to see an average height, black guy walk up to her friend dressed in their matching camp shirts and khaki joggers before reaching over and giving everyone he recognized a hug. "Hey, Quinn… Jessie… Dani... Alicia." His gaze landed on Olivia and his smile brightened before making his way over. "And who is this beautiful being?" Harrison, leaned over to grab Olivia's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Back off Harrison. She's my friend from school and she's a new camper in our bunk. Most importantly, she's not about to fall for your shit." Quinn rolled her eyes at the guy's gestures.

"Well, let her decide what she wants to do. She's capable of making her own decisions I'm sure." Harrison smiled at Olivia and she internally rolled her eyes. She made a mental note to not get caught up in his mess already. "What's your name beautiful? And if you don't tell me your name I'll just call you beautiful till you do."

Olivia placed on her fakest smile while shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you as well Harrison. My name is…"

"HEY HARRISON STOP HARRASING THE GIRLS AND GET BACK OVER HERE. WE WERE PLAYING A GAME." Olivia's sentence was interrupted when the tallest boy from the group of boys ran over to the group of sitting girls, yelling. Glancing up at the person whose voice interrupted her, her heart constricted in her throat and she forgot her words. Staring back at her were the most crystal clear blue-gray eyes she's ever witness. She instantly felt her mouth go dry as he dazzled her with a million-watt smile, and for a moment all she saw was him.

"My bad Fitz. I was just introducing myself to the new camper with Abby and the girls in Grove 7." Harrison immediately bristled at the look the new girl was giving Fitz and immediately tensed when he realized that Fitz was staring back at her with the same look in his eyes.

Fitz walked over to Olivia, grabbing her hand and politely shook it, taken aback by how tiny her hands felt in his and the tingle he felt the second he grabbed her hand. He held it for almost a second too long before introducing himself. "Hey, I'm Fitzgerald Grant. But everyone here calls me Fitz or Third."

Taking a second to gather her thoughts and not sound like a complete idiot, Olivia cleared her throat disguising it as a cough before shaking his hand back. He wasn't at all sleazy feeling like Harrison and Olivia instantly knew she would take a liking to Fitzgerald before she ever considered Harrison. "Fitz, nice to meet you. I'm Olivia, Olivia Pope." Olivia smiled shyly, pushing her bangs back behind her ear certain if her skin color would allow it, she'd be burning red. "Why do they call you Third?"

"I'm the third Fitz Grant in my family. My granddad and father also went to this camp as well. It's just easier to decipher between us three here." Fitz chuckled nervously and kicked a rock by his feet under Olivia's gaze. He couldn't explain why her round brown eyes drew him in almost instantly. Fitz decided he was more than ok with drowning in them if she'd let him.

Abby looked on between the two in amusement as Quinn poked her in the back, nodding her head in Fitz's and Olivia's direction silently asking if she was seeing what she was seeing firing off between the two. Abby smiled to herself, this was going to be an interesting summer indeed.

The moment between the two campers where cut short when another counselor with a clip board stood in the middle of the Grove with a megaphone announcing that all the campers head over to the fire circle for the camp's kick off campfire for the session. Once everyone started milling around, the girls all stood up from under tree and started to head over to the camp fire circle.

Fitz smiled brightly at Olivia again and she felt that same familiar feeling in her stomach as she did when she first laid eyes on his. "Well I guess I'll catch you around camp, huh?"

Olivia smiled brightly again. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. Abby said Hill 7 is our 'brother' cabin?" Olivia asked confusedly. Fitz chuckled softly and Olivia felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest.

"Yeah, basically it means that we would do our activities and stuff together. Like if we have bonding activities, wilderness trips and eating together… stuff like that."

"Well then I'll definitely be seeing you then. I'll see you at the campfire?" Olivia was flirting and she knew it. She had no intention of trying to date or find anyone when she initially got here. But Fitz was bound to make her change her mind on the situation.

"Come on Liv, we gotta go sit with our cabin!" Quinn called out over her shoulder when she realized Liv wasn't walking with them.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later ok?" Olivia smiled and Fitz thought the sight alone would knock him clear off his feet.

"I'll see you Livvie." He gently reached out for her arm and gently ran his hand down it. Before he ran off to his group of friends heading over to campfire site.

Olivia sat there stunned for a moment, watching him run away. Goosebumps left in the trail his strong calloused hand took, her mind continuously repeating the way he said her name and the nickname she usually hated coming out his mouth… _Livvie_.

* * *

All throughout the Kick Off Campfire, in-between learning the camp song and screaming for her cabin spirit challenge, she could feel Fitz's gaze on her the entire time and she flushed underneath the collar of her shirt. She shifted in her seat on the log in between Abby and Quinn, she had a direct line of sight of Fitz sitting diagonal to her cabin across the site. On the way back to the dining hall of dinner, Abby grabs Olivia and pulls her over to the side before they walk into the hall. She's instantly circled by Abby, Quinn, Alicia, Jessie and Dani, each of them spurting questions about the fireworks display between her and Fitz in the Grove.

"You guys relax. I literally just met Fitz. I don't even know him like that. Yeah, he's cute. And those eyes that I could literally swim in all day and never get tired."

"Oh Liv's got a camp crush!" Dani exclaims excited. Her long blonde hair fluttering in the wind and from her bouncing up and down at the prospect of playing matchmaker. "And Fitz totally is into you too Liv. He's such a catch. Everyone lusts after Fitz every summer. No one has even come close to how he looked at you Liv. I'd hop on that before someone else tries to weasel their way on in." Dani concluded her statement with a look of disgust as Alicia coughed a name into her hand.

"Oh don't start that shit Leesh. Miss Priss is always snooting her nose around Fitz's tale, every freaking summer. After he dumped her all those years ago in the grove you thought she'd get the hint and stop trying." Abby rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Who's Miss Priss?" Olivia looked confused at the girls who started laughing at Abby's nickname.

"Miss Priss, otherwise known as Mellie Vaughn. She's in Grove 6 and she's the literal actual worst. She tries to hind behind this whole southern belle game and like no one falls for it besides her stupid little following of rich brats." Quinn explains.

"She used to date Fitz like two summers ago after like chasing him for three summers prior to that. Fitz thought he was giving her a chance but she always did the most so Fitz cut that off asap. She keeps playing herself and it's embarrassing. I almost feel bad for laughing at the apparent egg on her face whenever Fitz always rejects her advances." Jessie added, fixing the bun of large faux locs that sat up on her head.

"Please bitch. When Fitz pushed her off him at the Formal last Summer you laughed till you cried and you almost had an asthma attack." Abby looked over at Jessie, laughing at the memory.

"So , it was hilarious then and it's still hilarious now." Jessie implied and placed her hand on her hip. "So you have nothing to worry about Liv. She's a none factor so if you wanna ride the Fitz train and make every girl and maybe even some guys in camp mad. You should go for it."

"Shhh, speaking of the Adonis. Here he comes." Alicia quirped when she spotted Fitz on his way over to their group. Olivia tried to discreetly fix herself before he walked over.

"Hey Livvie. I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to eat dinner with us. We have a table already over by the windows. You guys are all welcome to join." Fitz smiled, his eyes looking over Olivia's trying to imply to her that he really wanted her to join him. He really could care less about everyone else at the table. He just wanted to spend more time getting to know the most beautiful being he's ever laid eyes on.

Olivia looked back at her group of friends, trying to figure out what to say back before Danielle helped. "Yeah, we'll meet you guys over there once we get our plates."

"Cool. I'll make sure to save you a spot Livvie. See you in a bit." He placed his hand gently across the small of her back before walking away. Olivia felt her knees almost give out on contact.

"You're welcome." Danielle smiled before grabbing Liv's arm and leading her into the cafeteria.

After grabbing a plate, Olivia scanned the dining hall looking for the familiar smile of Fitz's while she waited for her friends to get their food and find a seat. She locked eyes with Fitz after a moment of searching and Fitz stood up waving her over. After making sure the rest of her group were behind her she made her way nervously over to the table where the boys she recognized from earlier as well as Harrison were already sitting down eating. Fitz pushed Harrison out of his seat next to Fitz to make room for Olivia and the rest of the boys made room for the rest of the girls.

Olivia sat down next to Fitz and smiled when he grabbed a fry off her plate and popped it in his mouth. "You know me enough to take food off my plate Fitzgerald?" Olivia playfully asked, her eyes bright and almost knocking the breath from Fitz's lungs.

"Hopefully, if you let me." Fitz smiled back before snatching another fry from her plate and making Olivia try to grab it out his mouth.

"Don't be rude Fitz. Who is the new girl?" Olivia was brought out her little box with Fitz to reality as she looked to see where the statement came from. The boy oddly looked out of place with the rambunctious group of boys. Olivia wouldn't even have realized that the statement came from him if she didn't see him say it. He was a quiet looking guy, kinda stocky and had dark hair with Latin features.

"My bad, that is rude. Livvie, this is Diego Munoz but we all call him Huck." Fitz introduced motioning to the kid who just spoke and continuing down the table. "You already know Harrison. That guy down there with the glasses is David Rosen. Across from David is Stephen Finch. And then at the very end of the table is Cyrus Beene. Everyone meet Olivia. She's new this year." Olivia received a warm wave of hellos and welcomes from everyone. Although she sensed some tension between Fitz and Harrison.

"Nice to meet you all." Olivia smiled before digging into her plate and the table fell into a friendly banter of gentle teasing and wise cracking. They went on enjoying their meals with Olivia and Fitz having their own hushed conversation between the raucous of the rest of the table before they were interrupted by a grating female's voice that drove everyone to a screeching halt at the table at the intrusion.

"Hey Fitzy! You look amazing this summer as always. I've missed you… _OH_ who's this? I don't recognize the new face amongst the others you always sit with." Her upper lip turned up towards the ceiling when she saw how close Fitz and Liv were sitting together.

"Don't call me Fitzy Mellie. It's Fitz or Fitzgerald." Fitz rolled his eyes, he was hoping she decided she wouldn't come this summer.

"I can't call you Third either?" The southern brunette batted her long mascara covered eyelashes at Fitz, flanked by two other girls holding their plates.

"Fitz or Fitzgerald, _Melody_." Fitz emphasized her full name hoping she would take the hint. He could already feel Liv distancing herself and going back to her friend's conversations with the rest of the table.

"Can we sit with you guys?" One of Mellie's sidekicks asked ignoring the presence of everyone else at the table.

"Beat it Mellie and sidekicks. The table is already full." Cyrus stated waving Mellie away from the table. Olivia figured on the spot she liked Cyrus too.

"New girl can't move?" Mellie asked annoyed that she's being dismissed.

"New girl has a name and its Olivia and I'm sure Cyrus here doesn't speak Greek so I guess the decisions made." Olivia spit, already annoyed with the girl and her lackeys. Fitz looked over at Olivia and couldn't keep the shit eating grin off his face.

"You heard the girl Mellie. Take it somewhere else." Stephen had enough and stated his sentiment firmly, making sure there was no room for more argument in his voice. Mellie huffed and turned on her heel stomping away from the table with her two lackeys in tow. She didn't like that Olivia girl, Mellie decided. She had to figure out how to get her away from Fitz so she could slide back in.

Fitz turned around to look at Olivia once Mellie was out of eye shot from the table, more turned on by her spark of attitude than he cared to admit. Olivia wasn't scared of Mellie or her sidekicks nor their antics. And as he watched her smile and laugh with the rest of his friends and her as well, he immediately realized that he was going to try to make Olivia his by the end of this, everyone else be damned.


	2. Week Two

**_Authors Note:_** First off, I am completely overwhelmed with the amount of feedback I got on this. Completely unexpected. It's been such a long time since I was inspired so this really helped. I can't thank you guys enough. Second, this chapter is shorter than the first. (Significantly so at that). But I'm trying to find a good pacing for this story. So any tips and feedback would also be great. I want to become better. Third, my work schedule is kinda bananas. I'm always working on the story but it's all hand written so it might take me a bit to get to a computer long enough to do that. I plan to update every week. So be on the lookout for that as well.

And lastly, to the anon who was extremely upset and uncomfortable about MY characters being the ages I set them up as... you don't have to read it if it upsets you and makes you uncomfortable. That's the last thing I want. So there's a _plethora_ of other fics to choose from if this isn't to your liking. But also, in the **FIRST** chapter, lets give things a chance to breathe first. Now if it's eight or nine chapters in and nothing is accomplished by all means have at it. But until then, there are more people who like where this is going so I'm going to bet on them. Again, there are LOADS of other fics to choose from if this isn't what you wanted in yours. But this is my story and it will go how I choose, thanks :)

Now back to our regularly scheduled programming.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two:_**

 _Week Two_

 _Camp Saxton_

The only thing Olivia could hear past the current rushing of water past her ears was her own heartbeat thumping loudly in her chest and the pure adrenaline she felt pushing herself faster than she was already swimming. The clock was ticking away at her, Olivia was sure, but she was determined to hit the finish line first. After taking another breath before she went back under a quick surveillance of her surroundings told her she was close to the end. Seeing the familiar blur of brown hair in her peripheral, she willed her burning arms and legs to power through these last few meters. The last ending stretch was the one that Olivia hated the most, her arms and legs always felt like jelly and her body was desperate to suck in the oxygen it needed but she couldn't lose and she couldn't let Ms. Priss show her up. Reaching the end of the lane, she slapped the timeclock to register her time as she pulled herself out of the water and sitting on the dock, heaving for breath.

"And Olivia finishes first with a time of 50.75 seconds!" James, one of the boy's counselors in Hill 6 screams into a megaphone, jumping up and down on the dock and blowing into the whistle. He was the girl's swim coach at camp and today were tryouts for the team. Olivia felt more comfortable in any body of water, then she did on dry land surprisingly enough. She was a great swimmer, always has been and currently holds the record at Divine Mother for the 50 and 100 Freestyle. She was kind of apprehensive when James, flanked by Cyrus who was the team manager approached her after she took her swimming test to come "try out" for the team, but told him she'd sleep on it and see what she wanted to do. It only took Jessie to supply that Mellie was also on the prior year's teams to make Olivia want nothing more than to show her up on her own turf.

"And Mellie finishes second, with a time of 51.08 seconds!" James is practically a human rocket of excitement. This was going to be an interesting season indeed.

"It seems Olivia has broken your record Mellie." Cyrus hollered over the commotion as he wrote down the times of the seven other girls who were finishing the race.

"NOT POSSIBLE!" Mellie screeches, stomping up to Cyrus and snatching the clip board from his hands to see for herself dripping water all over Cyrus, the deck and the clipboard.

Snatching the clipboard back from her and trying to dry off the paper, Cyrus huffs in irritation. "Read the clock, Confederate Barbie. Olivia smoked your time by .33 of a second."

"Cyrus, Knock it off! " James admonishes, although he also is secretly tiring of Mellie's attitude himself. And secretly cheering for someone else to put her back in her place. "Mellie, .33 of a second is a goal to work towards for the end of the summer. You'll be there in no time."

Olivia walked up to the commotion, pulling her hair out of its swimming cap and shaking the remaining water out of her ears.

"Yeah, be there in no time so then by the time I catch up to her time she's even better?" Mellie points her thumb over to where Olivia is standing wrapping herself in a towel.

"I'm always willing to help shave some time off your personal best, Mellie." Olivia smiled at Mellie, her voice dripping in saccharine and sarcasm. "Anything I can do to help better the team James, let me know." Wrapping her towel around her neck she looks back over her shoulder as she gets ready to walk away. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow, team mate."

Mellie could hear Olivia's laughter as she walked to her bunk, she _hated_ Olivia. And something needed to be done as soon as possible. Mellie stomped off in the opposite direction in a large huff, leaving James and Cyrus to stare at each other briefly before falling into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Eating meals together has become an everyday thing. The same group of friends at the same table by the window in the back of the dining hall. Although the interruption from Mellie and her goons hasn't happened since she walked away with egg on her face after the first night, Olivia and friends could still feel the eyes of her boring holes into the side of her head. And if Olivia was any less home trained she would go right up to Mellie and show her exactly how they got down where she was from, but then Fitz would distract her with a soft smile or his hand gently grazing the side of hers as they ate and all the anger towards Mellie vanished and the sound of Mellie slamming her tray into the receptacle ad stomping out of the dining hall when Olivia would laugh obnoxiously at a joke at the table and Fitz would wrap his arm around her shoulders to keep her from knocking into him during her fits of laughter, made it all worth it in the end.

Dani rolled her eyes at Mellie's dramatic antics as she stomped out of the dining hall again. "Is this bitch seriously going to huff and puff at every meal?" She pauses to chew more of her food before she continued. "You'd think she'd realize after the first two days no one was paying any attention to her old dramatic woe-is-me ass."

"She's just butt hurt that Olivia smoked her ass in the 100-meter freestyle at swim tryouts today and broke her record." Abby acquiesces, using her fork to point at Olivia. "She keeps taken L's on account of Liv. That's gotta sting. No offense, Liv." Olivia swatted her hand at Abby, letting her know none was taken.

"Not Liv's fault she's getting W's. If Mellie stopped to take her head out of her ass for more than twenty seconds, maybe she would be able to stop swimming in circles and shave that time off her record." Fitz retorts. The table sat in silence for a moment before cracking up in loud, boisterous laughter that caused the other campers in the dining hall to look over at their table.

"But seriously though," Fitz continues as he wipes the tears from his eyes from laughter. "She couldn't have thought she was going to hold that forever. Records are meant to be broken. That's kinda the point."

"Fitz has a point. Mellie has been needing someone to halt her shit for a while now. Everyone just lets her get away with it. Liv doesn't." Huck added. He was a guy of very few words, which Olivia appreciated. Besides Fitz, Huck was probably her favorite guy of the group and this was probably the most she's heard him speak so far.

"Thanks Huck." Olivia smiled down the table and he gave her a gentle smile and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

Once everyone was finished and heading back to the bunks, Fitz ran up to Olivia and gently grabbed her arm to get her attention. Pulling her over to the big tree where they first met, he smiled nervously, not exactly sure how he wanted to say what he wanted to say.

Olivia instantly took notice of Fitz' statue and was instantly concerned. "Are you alright Fitz?" Olivia reached her arm out and gently placed it on his arm.

"Yeah… yeah. Everything is fine. More than fine actually." He rambled on, sure he was making himself look more like an idiot judging by Olivia's facial expression, he took a deep breath and continued with what he wanted to say. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit Olivia noticed when he was nervous or unsure. "We haven't really gotten a chance to like sit down and talk without like everyone else always around." He continued to ramble on, chuckling uncertainly when he finished and reading Olivia's confused face.

"Like after our night program? Isn't it curfew after that? How?" Olivia shot off questions left and right. She wanted nothing more than to spend some time with Fitz away from their lovable, but nosy friends.

"Don't worry about that. Just wait about thirty minutes after lights out and meet me here. I'll worry about the rest, ok?" Fitz smiled brightly, he just had to make sure everything went according to plan.

"Ok." This time it was Olivia's turn to smile nervously. Her heart racing a hundred beats per minute, she was sure Fitz could hear it pounding against her rib cage.

"Cool. I'll see you then." Fitz smiled at Olivia one more time before running off in the direction of his cabin, leaving Olivia staring after him wondering what it was that he had planned and oddly trustful that it wouldn't be anything she wouldn't be alright with.

* * *

Olivia debated on if she should tell Abby where she was going tonight but decided against it last minute. She was at camp, she rationalized, and more importantly she was going to be with Fitz. She was sure she had nothing to worry about. Sneaking out the cabin was a lot easier than she expected and the trees helped cover her as she booked it over to the Grove. Upon arrival, Olivia sat underneath the what she's dubbed as her "spot" underneath the largest tree in the Grove as she waited for Fitz. The sounds of the crickets echoed across the campgrounds and the crisp summer night air was refreshing.

After a few minutes, Olivia stood up to scan the Grove for any sign of Fitz. She checked her watch for the time and she took the time to take a huge breath to relax her nerves. She wasn't exactly sure what Fitz had planned but she was excited to spend this time with Fitz away from everyone else. And the simple fact that he wanted to spend time with her away from everyone else had Olivia's heart thudding in her chest. So loudly she was sure that the sound alone would alert anyone on campgrounds where she was. Caught up in her own thoughts she jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. Her heart caught in her throat for a moment before she recognized the earthy, sandalwood scent of the body wash she knew Fitz used and instantly relaxed.

"Guess who?" Fitz asked playfully as Olivia spun around in his arms to slap his arm lightly.

"Don't do that! You scared me to death!" Olivia whisper yelled as Fitz chuckled and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry. I'll announce my presence from now on." He flashed a bright smile at Olivia that made her heart stutter. "Come on, I wanna show you my favorite spot here." He flashed another one of those dazzling smiles Olivia's way before reaching behind him to take her hand and Olivia's stomach flip flopped. She hesitated for a moment, but not before Fitz took notice.

"Do you trust me?" His eyes full of immediate concern and confusion. _Have I read things wrong?_ Flashed across Fitz's mind and quickly was trying to figure out a plan B just in case. Then, Olivia looked up at Fitzgerald through her full eye lashes. Her eyes sparkling with something Fitz couldn't describe. The only thing he knew was that his heart sped up double time and Olivia was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He only got a brief moment to hope his palms were as sweaty as they felt before she placed her hand in his, gently lacing their fingers together.

"I know I'm safe with you." Olivia replied timidly and it took Fitz a while to remember to breathe and gather his wits. The moon was bright and illuminated the woods, highlighting Olivia's silhouette in the moonlight. Fitz couldn't help but make sure that image was etched into his memory for the rest of his days. Gripping Olivia's hand tighter, he continued to lead her along the path in the woods. Winding in and out of large trees before veering left at the path that would take them to the soccer fields and taking her a little further into the woods and having to hike up an incline and stopping. Fitz turned around to look at Olivia once again.

"You said you trust me, right?" Fitz whispered over the cacophony of crickets echoing off the trees. Olivia nodded her head timidly once again and gasped when Fitz jumped behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. He continued to lead her through the woods only giving her instructions on the path and warning her of trees and roots she could trip over before guiding her to stop.

"Keep your eyes closed till I say open them ok?" Fitz breathed into her ear and Olivia was sure it wasn't the night air that gave her the goosebumps that followed his statement. She could only nod and did as she was told when Fitz removed his hands and moved in front of her to see her reaction. "Alright, Livvie."

Olivia opened her eyes and her jaw immediately dropped to the ground. The open expanse that Fitz had lead her too was a little higher up and you could see some of the campgrounds lit up, and between the crickets and the wind rustling through the trees Olivia instantly relaxed and took in the sight. Fitz had set up a blanket and had a 6-pack of soda and candy sitting in the middle of the blanket. Shocked turning around to Fitz she opened her mouth before she happened to look up at the sky and the words fell from her lips. The inky black sky was littered with stars that shined so brightly in contrast to the dark canvas that was the night sky.

Fitz noticed Olivia's distraction in the night sky and walked up behind her. "And that is why this is my favorite place here." Fitz took Olivia's hand and led her over to the blanket to sit down. He grabbed the 6 pack of soda and cracked one open for her before opening one himself and took a seat next to her. "My brother showed me this place his last summer here at camp. Said our dad showed it to him when he turned thirteen and dubbed it 'Grant Point'." Fitz explained as he went to grab some candy and motioned for Liv to help herself. "He's kind of lame like that but it's the most beautiful spot on this entire property and I don't think anyone else knows. Well, expect you now." Fitz chuckled again as she watched Olivia take a sip of her own soda.

"Well I won't tell a soul. I'll keep it between us." Olivia smiled brightly at Fitzgerald before her mind wondered back into the sky. "I could sit here all night for the rest of my life and just stare at it. It's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." Olivia wondered aloud, clearly in awe of the night sky. Fitz looked over at her enjoying her reaction to the scenery and reaching to grab some more candy.

"You're welcome to the candy too Livvie."

"I'm not a huge fan of candy. I normally snack on popcorn. That's my favorite." Olivia took another sip of and Fitz made sure to make a mental note of her preference.

"More for me then." Fitz shrugged and continued to dig in.

"Where did you get this stuff anyway?"

"I cannot detail or describe where I receive the illegal snacks. I just know that Andrew is doing cabin checks tomorrow and I'd be in so much shit if he found it, so we have to eat this tonight." They both fell into a fit of laughter.

Calming down, Olivia reached in between them to grab some of the candy to start eating as well. "Well we can't have you in trouble and we can't have you sick from all this sugar either. So I guess I'll help." She bit the head of a sour patch kid and smiled at Fitz. She could feel the heated stare from her spot across him on the blanket and they sat there in silence between them.

Fitz was struck to silence at Olivia under the moonlight. He knew she was beautiful, duh. Anyone who looked at her could see that. But the picture of her just laughing with her head thrown back and her smile that was the equivalent of a noontime sun and the wind gently blowing her hair in the breeze was something that Fitz forever needed in his life he knew it.

After a bit of silence, Olivia spoke again. "So how many other people know about this place besides the Grants?"

Fitz finished his first soda and opened another. "Just you." Fitz answered truthfully. "This is kind of my spot. My brother told me to bring someone special here. But I never found anyone special enough."

"Not even Mellie?" Olivia asked innocently, but she had to know. Mellie was doing her damnedest to be an annoying pain in her side already, and although Olivia was more than capable of handling that. She was still a little skeptical about someone like Fitz, taking an interest in getting to know her.

"No. Never Mellie. My brother said someone special and she was NOT special."

"Then why'd you date her then."

Fitz sat in silence for a minute before he responded, choosing his words carefully. "I thought that was the point. My brother made this whole deal about getting a camp "girlfriend" and him and his camp friends would give me shit about it. I just wanted to play baseball and go water skiing, stuff like that." Fitz shrugged at the memory.

"Around the time I actually started paying attention to girls when I turned thirteen, Mellie was there that summer and she was interested from what I've heard around camp. I found out soon enough it wasn't for me. Or rather she wasn't. She was always trying to hold my hand and try to kiss me. After I dumped her she keeps trying every summer to get back with me. You'd think that after two years she'd give it up."

Olivia shook her head at the thought. She couldn't even imagine chasing around after someone for years after being rejected by them. "She's sad."

"Yeah she is. So tell me about you Livvie. What don't I know yet about you?"

Olivia pushed her bangs back behind her ear, opening up another soda and sticking her hand in the bag of Twizzlers. "Well, you know I'm originally from Brooklyn and moved to Vermont. I go to school with Abby. I'm on the swim team annnddd I'm fourteen. What else?"

"When's your birthday? What's your favorite color? Do you have any siblings? Your favorite movie? The list goes on and on." Fitz sat up, genuinely looking interested in learning more about Olivia.

"Well how about this. For every question I answer, you do too. Deal?" Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and shook it in agreement. "I actually turn fifteen in a few weeks, July 6th. No siblings. I like the color black, because it goes with everything and my favorite movie is The Little Mermaid, and yes I still say it's my favorite as a teenager." Olivia laughed as she stuffed her face with more candy and took another sip of soda. "Now what about you? When's your birthday? I know you have siblings and from Ohio. What do you want to be when you finish school?"

"My birthday is March 17th and I think I want to be an engineer or an architect. My dad wants me to go into politics like him and my brother but I don't think that life is for me. They're always being followed and I just want me peace and to be left alone most of the time. "

"Yeah, now that I understand. I think I want to go to law school, but I'm not sure completely yet."

"You still have a few years."

"True." Olivia looked over at Fitz and his eyes looked even more blue under the moonlight. Olivia shivered and Fitz scooted next to her before passing her his hoodie he was wearing and plopped down next to her. Olivia slipped the hoody over her head and was immediately enveloped in Fitz's scent. She sighed a breath of relief at the warmth and felt Fitz's arm slide across her back shoulders.

"Is this ok?" He asked tentatively and Olivia answered by snuggling up into his side, relishing in the warmth of the hoody and Fitz's arms. And they sat in silence for a while staring up at the night sky daring another night to be more perfect. "You know we should do this more often."

"Like sneak off after curfew to sit in the dark woods with snacks?" Olivia asked mockingly. "Sounds like the best idea to me honestly."

"I like hanging out with you. With all our friends or not Livvie. I'm glad I brought you here and not anyone else."

Taken aback by his honesty, Olivia smiled before she snuggled further into the crook in Fitz's arm. "Me too, Fitz. Thank you for bringing me here. It's beautiful." Fitz smiled content to just sit like this forever and gently smoothed Olivia's hair in the wind as they sat under the moonlight, talking for hours about everything and anything.

* * *

 _ **Please Read, Review and tell your friends :)**_

 _Thanks so much 3  
_


	3. Week Three

**_AN:_** Back again with another chapter. I do appreciate you guys' feedback and I think I'm finally starting to find a groove in this. Please read and review if you feel like it :)

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three:_**

 _Week Three_

Olivia grabbed her towel and threw on her shorts over her swim suit. Her muscles were aching, but in the good way from a good workout. Swim practice has been fun, but grueling. And Olivia was continuously amused by Mellie trying to beat her time. Olivia would never admit it out loud, but she's enjoying the rivalry in the pool between her and Mellie. It's pushing Olivia to push herself more than she would, especially during the summer. Mellie is good, Olivia can give the girl her dues; but Olivia also knows she's better. And being able to wipe the floor with Mellie she can get she's gonna take. Walking out the locker room back to her bunk, she nearly jumps when she runs almost directly into Abby as soon as she walks outside.

"And where exactly have you been sneaking out to after lights out, Liv?" Abby asks skeptically and Olivia is instantly surrounded by the rest of the girls. The look on her friends faces told Olivia she'd been had. She was sure she was quiet and made sure everyone was sleep when she comes back, but apparently not careful enough. Ever since that wondrous night out under the stars with Fitz, it's been an every night occurrence since then. Some nights Fitz would bring snacks, he made it a point to bring popcorn for her after she said it was her favorite and they would spend hours talking about everything. They never did anything, they haven't even kissed yet. Olivia's not exactly sure what she and Fitz are or what they're doing outside of getting to know each other. But all Olivia does know is that she's enjoying every single second of it and would rather keep whatever it is until she has a more definite answer.

Gathering her wits before she replied, she fixed her face to show indifference. "I'm not exactly sure as to what you're referring to Abs." Her cool and calm reply seemed to appease the rest of the girls, but Abby was still not phased. Olivia could tell already she wouldn't be able to smooth talk her way out of this one.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, you are so full of shit. I can smell you from miles away!" Abby, realizing that she was drawing attention to their conversation, she lowered her voice. "Are you forgetting I know you? That I don't know you better than anyone else? So, we're going to try this again and this time, let's try the actual truth." Abby placed her hands on her hips as she stared Olivia down. The rest of the girls one by one followed suit and before Olivia could blink or even speak, she heard Mellie and her minions, whom Olivia just learned their names, Sally Langston and Elizabeth North; coming from the locker room.

Olivia rolled her eyes when Mellie looked over and saw her standing outside with her friends and made her way over to the group.

"You ready for the meet Saturday, Olivia?" Mellie asked her southern accent thick with fake sweetness. "I know it can be nerve racking. Can't have you choking up and costing us the match!" Mellie taunted with Liz and Sally laughing in the background.

"This isn't my first meet Mellie." Olivia snarked back. If Mellie wanted to play fake nice, Olivia would leave her with a bit to remember for the next time. "But… judging by how you _still_ haven't even caught up to my _slowest_ time, we should really be asking if _you're_ ready." Olivia fought to keep her face neutral and not laugh when she saw Mellie starting to clench her teeth in irritation. Olivia decided to go in for the kill.

"But Mellie, I am a little nervous honestly. Fitz will be there cheering me on the entire meet, so that will relax me tremendously. He's so supportive and honestly like my biggest fan. I'm sure with him behind me I can help give our team a win." The saccharine laced smile only brightened when she saw Mellie's face crack at the mention of Fitz. The look only lasted a moment before Mellie's eyes flared with anger and embarrassment. Olivia's friends cackling in the background at Mellie's expense.

"You know he's only bidding his time before he comes crawling back to me, right?!" Mellie lashed out, her face turning bright red as she clenched her teeth in anger. Olivia could see the vein in Mellie's neck throbbing from her position in front of her. She noticed people were starting to slow their walk and stopping to see what was going on between them.

"I was his first kiss! You think he's gonna just forget that? You're just something new and shiny and when he gets bored he'll come back here where he belongs. Away from you greasily misfits!" She wasn't about to be shown up in front of her friends AND Olivia's. She had an image to maintain. Liz snickered behind her hand as Sally gave Mellie a high five in agreement.

"Who the fuck you callin greasily?" Jessie snapped with the rest of the girls all insulting Mellie. Olivia out loud cackled surprising everyone at her reaction to silence. She just put her out in front of her friends, silently telling them she had this one.

"Mellie, you are so deranged, I almost feel bad." Olivia started once she wiped the tears from her eyes. "So, let's just entertain your illusions of grandeur. "She started out before her voice dropped to a serious tone before she continued. "If he's just bidding his time, then he sure is doing one of hell of a job when he's been sitting next to me the whole time since I got here. "

Olivia put her finger to her chin feigning thinking deeply before she continued. "Remember when you tried to get me to move to sit next to him and he still told your ass to keep it moving the first night?" It was Abby and the rest of the girls turn to snicker at that one.

"I think you can't stand the fact that you've spent the last _three_ summers chasing after Fitz and he still pays you dust." Olivia reamed into her. Each new statement being emphasized with Olivia stepping closer to Mellie, but never actually crossing her into her personal space. She could see the fear flashy across Mellie's face briefly as she stood her ground but didn't move any closer.

"I think, it makes you so mad that a new younger girl came through when you thought you were wearing him down, only to be considered a non-factor." Olivia smiled sweetly before continuing. "Listen Mellie, Fitz is great. I get it. He makes you feel like you're on top of the world and there's no other place you belong but in his arms. But the fact is girl… that he's just not checking for you, nor does he want you. Not now and certainly not later." Olivia reached her arm to gently pat Mellie on the shoulder condescendingly as she finished.

"And I can almost guarantee he's done everything in his power to forget any kiss you two shared. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the moral of this story is, stop embarrassing yourself Mellie. You look _so_ desperate, girl. Not a good look at all." Olivia ended her statement with a non-chalant shrug of her shoulders before she turned to walk back to her cabin. Abby and friends following but not before Quinn turned around to a still stuck in place Mellie, fuming and letting out a loud dramatic "BLOOP!" Which caused everyone around the commotion to fall out in laughter as Mellie stomped away in the opposite direction to their cabin, her friends running behind her to catch up.

* * *

"SOMETHING HAS TO BE DONE ABOUT THAT TRAMP!" Mellie screeched in her cabin to Sally and Liz. She paced back and forth before starting to kick Liz's and Sally's things across the room. Her friends let her work out her frustrations and looked on confusedly, unsure on how exactly could they help.

"I'm sure she's probably blowing him or something to get what she wants, Mel." Liz offered with Sally nodding in agreement. Mellie's eyes lit up instantly, a plan slowly starting to form little by little.

"There's no way that Fitz would pick her over you, Mellie." Sally told her friend.

"Well apparently he is." Mellie snapped back. "You know I can barely even speak a sentence to him these days?" She started to pace across the room again. Their other cabin mates either avoiding the three girls completely or walking back out the cabin when they see Mellie frantically pacing.

"He normally just casts me off completely or he'll see her across the Grove and give me some half ass 'see ya' and go run after her. They eat every single meal together. All of them back at that table like a bunch of ants over MY sugar cube. FITZ IS MINE NOT HERS!" Mellie screamed picking up a shoe on the floor and chucking it across the room as hard as she could. Sally and Liz looked at each other before nodding in agreement with Mellie.

"I have an idea. It's not a completely plan but that's where you two come in handy." Mellie stopped her pacing and faced her two friends, smiling evilly and rubbing her hands together as she bent down to huddle between her two friends. "Listen."

* * *

"Did you see the look on Mellie's face when you called her desperate?" Quinn cackled out loud with tears in her eyes as the rest of the girls laughed in their cabin. Olivia could hear them over the sound of the water in the shower. Stepping out and wrapping herself in a towel, Olivia hoped the distraction from Mellie and crew would distract them from their original conversation.

Not that Olivia didn't trust Abby or her new friends from camp who are quickly becoming like family to her, it's just that she kind of wanted whatever this was with Fitz do be just them for now. Her mother always told her that the more people where in your business, the more they can comment and get mixed up in it. If what this is with Fitz is going to go anywhere, then Olivia wants to stay in this little bubble of just them for as long as she can.

Once she was dressed she walked back out to meet her friends in their side of the cabin. She saw her friends were still cackling about the events prior.

"I can't wait to tell David about this one! He hates Mellie almost as much as Fitz does." Abby stated.

"You and David are getting mighty close huh, Abs?" Dani asked, raising her eye brow.

"Not as close as Fitz and Liv though, I bet." Quinn stated when she saw Olivia come back in the room.

"It's not even like that guys, relax." Olivia rolled her eyes and she plopped next to Jessie on her bed.

"It's not even like that." Jessie mocked, which caused Olivia to smack her friend playfully on the arm.

"He's got you so wide-open Liv." Abby laughs.

"Weren't we talking about you and David Abby?" Olivia counter points.

"We actually were talking about you first, and where exactly have you been after light out" Dani points out with her head tilted towards Olivia to make a point.

Abby took a long look at Olivia. She knew her best friend, although she just met Olivia this school year, the two girls were like peas in a pod. But more importantly is that Olivia had tell tales when she was lying. And the way Olivia has yet to make eye contact with her told her everything.

"You've been with Fitz every night, haven't you?" Abby concluded, Olivia's lack of response gave Abby her answer. "You HAVE! That's why you can't even look at me right now cause I'm right!" Abby clapped her hands in excitement.

"Wait, wait, wait." Quinn stated as the other girls all turned to look at Olivia waiting for her answer.

"Are you guys even dating?", "Have you even kissed yet?" , "Are you guys like hooking up?" Olivia was bombarded with questions as she looked on dumb struck. Glancing over at Abby briefly, hoping her friend would save her. Seeing Abby looking at her expectantly as well she figured she was caught.

"Alright, keep your voices down. I'll answer your questions but let me finish before you start in with more. Yes, I've been with Fitz after lights out. No, we aren't dating. We're just friends getting to know each other. No, we haven't kissed and no we aren't hooking up." Olivia made the last statement with a look of disgust on her face. All we do is talk and eat junk food."

"But do you want more?" Jessie asked as Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, I don't know." Olivia looked down bashfully.

"Yes, you do, stop bullshitting." Abby waved Olivia off. "You like him." Abby looked at Olivia closer and started walking towards her. "Like actually like him."

"Can we stop talking about this please? I answered your questions." Olivia pleaded amongst her friends.

"We'll let it slide, Liv. But like no more secrets. We can all cover for you if you wanna rendezvous with Fitz in the woods." Dani nudged Olivia and winked at her suggestively.

"Seriously Liv." Abby stated.

"Fine, fine. No more secrets. And furthermore, this stays between us and doesn't leave this cabin." Olivia stated with serious eyes, making direct eye contact with everyone one by one.

"Never leaves this cabin. Scouts honor" Quinn salutes as the rest of the girls agree, keeping the secret just between them.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz sat out on their designated blanket as they have been for the last week splitting sodas and eating candy and popcorn. Olivia sat snuggled into Fitz's side as the spoke about their day.

"And then she starts all this screaming and hollering about how you were just waiting to date her again, then called us lot greasily misfits." Olivia laughed as she recalled her fight with Mellie from earlier. "Like gremlins, that's the best she could come up with?"

"Mellie has never been one for comebacks. Let alone has she had to. Most people just let her pitch her fits and give her what she wants. Well accept for Abby and the rest of the girls. They've always handed Mellie her shit right back to her."

"She's so sad it's embarrassing." Olivia stuffed her face full of popcorn. "Oh, and the girls know about our meet ups now." It was Fitz's turn to look shocked.

"I didn't say anything to anyone. And we've been so careful." Fitz stuttered trying to gauge Olivia's reaction about being found out, she didn't look scared or even pissed. When Olivia reached out to gently stroke the side of his face, Fitz marveled in the softness and warmth that emanated from the smaller girl.

"I know you didn't Fitz. Abby is just a super stealth spy and figured it out. The girls won't say anything I'm sure." Olivia laughed when Fitz visibly relaxed. "Although they don't believe we aren't dating or like up here like making out." Olivia and Fitz both chuckled nervously at the last statement.

"So, you ready for the first game of the summer?" Olivia changed the topic after a nerve racking silence shared between the two.

"Yeah, although Harrison has been being super weird at practice. Well actually being weird all together. I'm not sure what his problem is."

"I'm sure if you just sit down and talk to him he'll let you know if something is bothering him." Olivia sipped her soda and patted Fitz's leg gently.

"I hope so. But, I have something for you for you to wear at the game. You're coming, right?" Fitz turned around to rummage through his backpack he brings with him as he heard Olivia confirm she would be there. Finding the green Camp Saxton baseball shirt, he passes it to Olivia. "It's our away team shirts. I was hoping you could wear it to the game tomorrow?" Fitz stared at Olivia hopeful that she would accept it.

"Isn't this like what they do in the old movies when the guy likes the girl and gives her his letterman jacket?" Olivia asked jokingly, but also silently hoping that that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"Yeah, kinda like that." Fitz rubbed his hand across the back of his neck nervously. "I think you're amazing, Livvie. Like you're super smart and funny and you take no shit from anyone but your still so kind and loving and compassionate at the same time."

Olivia could feel the blush creeping up across her neck. "I'd love to wear your number tomorrow Fitz."

They sat there in silence for a moment, allowing the sounds of the nighttime around them to surround them.

"Would it be ok to kiss you?" Fitz looked over at Olivia nervously. She nodded her head nervously as Fitz leaned over the blanket and tentatively and pressed his lips to Olivia's gently. They stayed pressed together like that for what felt like hours, but only a few seconds have passed by.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked still somewhat in a daze by what just happened.

"Because I'm more than sure now you were the special person my brother was talking about."


	4. Week Four

**AN:** I'm so sorry about the late update, but this one is superrr long to make up for it. Again, I love you guys so much and thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites. It's been amazing to receive all the feedback from you guys. Some of you have even given me ideas and stuff, so from the bottom of my heart thank you :) Also, as you guys know the camp session is five weeks long and each chapter essentially is a snippet of time into that week at camp. I have a lot of ground to cover in the next week, so more than likely the way my outline is turning out... I more than likely will break up the last week of camp between two to three installments. So keep a look out for that! And as always, please review :)

 ** _Chapter Four:_**

 _Happy Birthday, Liv!_

 _Camp Saxton_

"Well it's almost your birthday, Livvie." Fitz smiled down at Olivia who was curled into his side. His fingers interlaced with Olivia's and his thumb gently caressing hers. "How's it feel to be fifteen?"

Olivia looked down at her watch and then smiled back at Fitz. "Well technically I won't be fifteen for another twenty-five minutes, so I wouldn't know yet."

"So I guess you don't want your present I made you till it's your actual birthday then?" Fitz laughed when he felt Olivia sit up straight and tuck her legs under her at the mention of a present.

"No, you can give me it now." Olivia smiled, bouncing up and down in her spot excitedly. The look of Olivia under the moon light and stars making his stomach do that strange lurch that it always does when he's around Olivia.

Fitz smiled at Olivia before he reached into his pocket of his sweatpants to retrieve the gift. He kept it wrapped in his palm when he looked back at Olivia. "Now, don't laugh at it. I spent all week in the wood shop making this with my own hands. A lot of blood and sweat went into this."

"I'm not gonna laugh Fitz. Give it here." Olivia smiled while playfully rolling her eyes, her impatience starting to get the best of her.

"It took me four different tries before I got it how I wanted it." Fitz still looked kinda nervous, worried Olivia wouldn't like it or laugh at it when she saw it.

"Fitz, I promise I won't laugh." Looking into Fitz's eyes, she could tell he was nervous about the gift but also about something else too. Reaching forward to gently cup the side of his face, she could feel Fitz relax under her touch as she used her thumb and index finger to gently rub behind his ear and under his jawline until he heard him take a deep breath to relax his nerves before he continued.

"I want you to be my girlfriend Olivia." Fitz rushed out, the look on Olivia's face caused his eyes to go wide and he continued to explain. "I mean, if you want to. I really like you and like I know we only have a few more weeks of camp but like this whole time I've kinda already felt like you were but we never made anything like official and then when we kissed last week, I…"

Fitz' statement was cut off by Olivia pressing her lips against his. "I thought you'd never ask. Of course, I'd be your girlfriend Fitz." Fitz's smile shone brighter than the moon this time as he opened his hand presenting Olivia with her gift.

"I wanted to get you something nice. But this is kind of the best I can do, given the circumstances." Fitz chuckled nervously as he watched Olivia reach over and grab the small gift from his hand. Olivia looked closer at it under the moonlight and her breath caught in her throat. It was three strips of leather braided into a ring. The two main strips of leather had their names engraved into each strip, the third strip was green with Camp Saxton engraved on it. The green strip of leather was what braided the two strips with their names together into the ring itself.

"You made this?" Olivia asked with disbelief, her heart soaring and her throat closing up with emotion. Fitz would be her downfall, she figured.

"Yeah, I wanted something that represented us kinda." Fitz rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he explained. "The Camp Saxy strip is what is braided into our names because I wouldn't have met you if not for here. So, if anything, I'm more grateful for this place than now than I ever have."

Fitz was startled when he heard Olivia choke back a sob. He looked into Olivia's watery eyes and smiled. He wasn't expecting Olivia to launch herself into his arms and press her lips to his. Her small frame melting into his larger one as his arms came up and wrapped around her tiny waist. He pressed his lips to Olivia's one more time before separating from their embrace, keeping one hand around her waist as the other went up to wipe the tear that had fell from her eyes with his thumb. She kissed his palm before taking her ring and placing it on her index finger.

"Perfect fit." She smiled back up at Fitz and his crystal blues and couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again. "Thank you, Fitz. I love it." She smiled looking into his eyes again.

He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into her initial spot, cuddled into his side. Glancing at the time on her watch, it read midnight. "Happy Birthday, Livvie."

* * *

Olivia could feel the looks of everyone in the dining hall as she and Fitz walked into dinner that night, her hand wrapped tightly in Fitz's. Feeling Fitz squeeze her hand tighter, she looked over at him and gave him a bright smile as they walked over to their table where the rest of their group was already seated and eating.

When they reached the table, they were met with stares from everyone. Their eyes jumping between staring at them and down at their interlaced fingers. Olivia smiled bashfully when Fitz whispered into her ear, telling her he was going to get their dinner and leaving her at the table with a kiss on her cheek.

When Olivia sat down at the table, she was expecting to be harassed with questions from everyone but instead all eyes were on her, as she glanced around the table. Using her thumb to rub the ring now adorned on her left index finger, she rolled her eyes. They were waiting for her to say something, she surmised.

"Fitz asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday and I said yes, if that's what you guys were waiting for."

"I mean I wasn't going to say anything until you did." Alicia stated, taking a sip of her drink. The rest of the group all remarked in agreement.

"It's about time." Stephen stated. "If I had to sit around and watch him run behind you and then spend all day talking about you when you aren't around for one more day. I would've asked you for him." The group around him cracked up laughing as Olivia made eye contact with Harrison. He wasn't even looking at her and was stabbing at his dinner plate, grumbling under his breath.

Fitz came back to the table balancing their food and drinks passing Liv hers as he slid in next to her.

"Liv, told us the good news. Congrats man." Huck gave a slight smile in their direction.

"Yeah, I had to sneak in and make my move before someone else beat me to it." Fitz smiled down at Olivia as he reached out and wrapped his arm around Olivia as she ate, using his other hand to eat himself. "I'm the luckiest guy in the whole camp." He pressed another kiss to Olivia's head.

"I did alright for myself I guess." Olivia joked as the table laughed and Fitz mocked hurt. She rolled her eyes and laughed as she reached up to press a kiss to his jaw. "I'm joking, Fitz."

"I would say alright was right." Harrison grumbled under his breath. He angrily stood up and grabbed his tray. "I'm not feeling to great. I'm just gonna go to back to the cabin and lay down."

"You're not gonna go to Liv's birthday campfire?" Cyrus asked.

"I doubt you guys will miss me anyways." Turning around, he emptied his tray and walked out of the dining hall.

"He's been being so weird lately." David stated. "I don't know what his problem is. But that just means for cake and soda for us tonight, so…" He shrugged and the table chuckled in response.

Fitz looked down at Olivia who was looking back over at him, silently asking him if he knew what was going on with Harrison. He shrugged and Olivia did the same, returning to her meal and stealing a fry from Fitz's plate.

The meal went on as normal, until Olivia could feel eyes on her. Looking up from her plate she looked around until she locked eyes with Mellie across the dining hall, the girl's eyes boring holes into her, her teeth clenching and unclenching as she watched Fitz's arm not move from its spot around Olivia's shoulders. Olivia smiled before reaching up to kiss Fitz on his jaw again, as Fitz pressed another to the top of her head. Olivia almost burst with laughter at watching Mellie silently blow a gasket as Fitz nuzzled his head into the crook in Liv's shoulder, pressing another kiss to the side of her head as she continued to engage the table in conversation. Olivia smiled to herself, when she saw Mellie whisper to Sally and Liz and they left the dining hall as well. _This is starting to turn out to be the best birthday yet._

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAAAPPYY BIRTHDAYYY! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! CAMP SAXY WISHES YOU A HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIRTHDAY!" The counselors finished leading the other older campers in the Camp Saxy rendition of 'Happy Birthday' as everyone clapped and screamed as Olivia blew out the candles on her cake. As Nari started to cut the cake and Andrew, one of the boys cabin counselors, started to pass out cake and soda; Jessie hooked up her phone to her speakers to start blasting music for everyone to enjoy.

Liv sat next to Fitz on the bench near the camp fire with her cake surrounded by her friends and exhaled. Sitting around the campfire was her favorite part of summer camp, she's come to realize. Within this short time already she's built a bond with these people, from different states and all walks of life. Together they made a family and one she was forever grateful for. Leaving her friends at the end of this summer session would hurt no doubt, but what stung the most would be the loss of that steely blue gaze that followed her across dining hall, making her heart soar and stomach lurch at the same. And the feeling of his fingers entwined with hers. Her stomach dropped instantly when she realized that they only had less than two weeks left. And yeah, she had Abby, but she's gonna miss everyone else too. She was going to miss Fitz the most. How she was going to deal with leaving him was beginning to wear on her as she realized it. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Abby and Quinn calling her name.

When she turned around to face them, she was met with a slice of cake directly to her face and what sounded like the clicking of a camera. She jumped up instantly wiping the frosting from her eyes. "Bitches!" Olivia laughed hysterically when she saw Fitz cracking up. She looked around and saw Jessie snapping pictures with her camera.

"It's a camp tradition." Stephen tried to explain between his bouts of laughter.

"Happy Birthday, Liv!" They screamed out.

When Fitz finally stopped laughing, he reached out and swiped some frosting and smooshed cake from the tip of Liv's nose and stuck it in his mouth. "At least it's buttercream, babe."

Olivia grinned evilly as she watched Fitz eat the more of his cake and then pounced. She took the plate and smooshed it into Fitz's face and proceeded bend over wheezing in laughter at his reaction. She continued to crack up as she heard the camera shutter continuously going off as Jessie caught all the shenanigans.

Olivia took off running around the camp fire when Fitz started chasing her once he wiped the frosting from his eyes and nose. Squealing once Fitz finally caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground swinging her around. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Olivia yelled when Fitz started to tickle her.

"You won't do it again?" Fitz cracked up as he watched Olivia try to wiggle out of his embrace.

"I won't! I won't do it again. Stop it!" Olivia screeched as he continued to dig into her ribs.

"You better not." Fitz smiled when he set Olivia down and stared into his eyes. Fitz would never understand how he got so lucky. That she was interested in him, that she wanted him. He marveled at how even covered in frosting, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Reaching for her hand and gently rubbing his thumb over the leather band that now adorned her finger. He felt his stomach drop when he realized she would be leaving soon. They all would, and leaving her would be the worst part of all of this. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he looked around to see if any of the counselors were watching before leaning down and placing his lips against hers.

"Happy Birthday, Livvie." He smiled at her and she smiled back, reaching up on her tip toes again and reached up to cradle his frosting covered face with her hand and pressed her lips to his again as she pressed herself against his chest. The both of them just kind of wrapped up in each other away from everyone else.

Jessie just happened to look up from her conversation with Cyrus and David to see Fitz press his lips to Olivia's. She pulled out the camera again and when Olivia pressed her lips against Fitz's again, she snapped the photo candidly of them both. Reviewing the photo, they looked adorable together.

"Liv, Fitz! Look here!" Jessie yelled out again, when Olivia looked over at her friend she saw she had her camera out and locked on her and Fitz. "SMILE!"

When Fitz realized what was going on and wrapped Olivia in a massive bear hug from behind. Both of their smiled bright and wide as Jessie snapped another photo. "Ya'll are so adorable."

What no one noticed was Sally Langston, peeping over in their direction watching the entire thing.

* * *

After the campfire, the boys cabin was starting to die down after the sugar high started to wear off. The boys were getting ready for bed, when the topic of conversation turned to Fitz and Olivia.

"It's about time Third. I'm sure I can speak for everyone in that we were tired of hearing you pine for Olivia every day." David laughed as he climbed into his top bunk on the other side of the bunk Fitz shared with Cyrus.

"I'm more excited about Mellie stopping following us around." Cyrus rolled his eyes with the statement, coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out his mouth.

"I guess this explains where you've been going every night after lights out, huh?" Huck stated from his bunk under David.

"Yeah, you honestly thought someone wasn't paying attention. You have the grace of a bull in a china shop coming in here at night." Stephen cracked up at the look on Fitz's face. "You been out there hooking up with Liv every night for like weeks."

"I have not been hooking up with her!" Fitz corrected quickly, he didn't want the guys to get the wrong idea. "Liv's not like that and I'll kick your ass if you say that again."

Harrison was mostly silent from his top bunk he shared with Stephen. Pretending that he was reading a book and facing the wall away from the rest of the guys. He was sick and tired of hearing Olivia's name come out of Fitz's mouth. He didn't deserve her at all. What was a 'ol pampered rich boy going to do with someone as extraordinary as Olivia? NOTHING. Harrison surmised. Olivia was just… something different. Fitz would never be able to handle that. He wouldn't be able to handle all the great that comes from being with her, especially in the future.

His dad always told him that a strong black woman, is like that from childhood and that if he had any luck getting someone like his mother that he would have to act fast because women like his mother, like Olivia, would be something and he needed to snatch it up before some other guy ruins them. He turned the page in the book he was reading, trying to tune out the conversation going on around him and chuckling sarcastically when he heard Fitz threaten Stephen over Olivia. "You don't even deserve her. You ain't kicking anyone's ass, please." He grumbled under his breath.

But Fitz heard his grumble, and he instantly stopped what he was doing and walked over to Harrison's bunk. "What did you say? You want to repeat that?" His voice slowly starting to quake with anger.

Harrison folded the page he was reading to save his place and rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Fitz. He was sick and tired of this guy. "I said you aren't kicking anyone's ass and you DON'T deserve Olivia!"

Their entire side of the bunk went quiet with the revelation. Each of the guys looked between each other and the two guys in the middle of a stare down. Everyone's eye wide with anticipation and uncertainty.

"And what I suppose you do!" Fitz's voice started to take on a low rumble, as if he was starting to prep for a fight. "Is that why you've been acting so weird and distant? You're mad that I'm dating the girl you like?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I do deserve Olivia. More than you do at least." Harrison got out of his bunk to stand toe to toe with Fitz. "You come swinging in on the first day and you SEE me talking to her. You see that I'm interested and what do you do? You pursue her anyways." Harrison is obviously worked up at this point. The boys just kinda stay back on edge, trying to let the two boys work things out before it gets physical. "You take the only black girl our age worthwhile and you don't know what to do with someone like Liv. You KNEW I liked her and went after her anyway." He poked Fitz in the chest with his statement.

Fitz looked at Harrison shocked to hear the words coming out of his mouth. He knew Harrison was being an asshole but all of this over a girl? "So, all of this over Olivia? Really Harrison?" Fitz poked Harrison right back in his chest. "Olivia is a human being with free will and choices she can make all on her lonesome. She's a big girl. Olivia is a person, not property so she isn't yours or even mine to take. Olivia again, being of sound mind and body, can also make the decision of who she chooses or doesn't choose. And I really don't appreciate you talking about her like she's property to have." Fitz's voice dropped to a serious timber as he continued. "Olivia chose ME Harrison. Not you. She wasn't even interested in anything you were kicking to her. Don't be pissed at me because she wasn't feeling you." Fitz turned around to head to his bunk, figuring by the look on Harrison's face the argument was over.

"She's something, shiny and new and different and then what happens when you get bored, Fitz? HUH?! What happens when your dad and brother come through and tell you, you can't date Olivia anymore because it doesn't go well with your image. You're going to discard her like trash and end up with someone like Mellie!" Harrison followed Fitz to his bunk as he continued. "I'll be there to pick up the pieces when you screw shit up like you Grants always do." He looked at Fitz with so much displeasure in his voice and in his face. "You guys just want something new and exotic because you've never had it before but these are people's feelings!"

"You don't know SHIT about me or any of my family and damn sure not Liv!" Fitz roared, he's had enough. "Whatever I have with Olivia, is just that. WHAT I HAVE! Something you never will because she doesn't want you! So, leave it alone!" Andrew and James come running into the room and see Fitz and Harrison screaming at each other. Assessing the situation, the counselors proceed to pull the boys apart before fists start flying. "If I see you anywhere near Olivia, if you upset her, if you touch her you will be sorry!"

"FITZGERALD ENOUGH!" Andrew hollered trying to hold Fitz and pull him away from Harrison as James was pulling Harrison away.

"And if those disgusting words ever leave your mouth again, I'll make you eat them!" Fitz boomed, his face bright red from the force he was exerting trying to get at Harrison from Andrew's grip.

"ENOUGH!" James yelled. "Harrison pack up your bunk and move to the other side of the cabin. "Keep this shit up and not only will I be calling home but I'm taking you both off the baseball team. Harrison grumbled under his breath as he packed up his clothes and sleeping bag to move. Fitz keeping a watchful eye over the entire process, just hoping Harrison would give him a reason to beat his ass to the ground.

* * *

"You guys really didn't have to do all this." Olivia laughed, sitting on her bunk covered in like wrapping paper and newspaper and the birthday gifts she received from each of the girls.

"Uh, yes we did." Alicia stated, she had made a mini toga out of the long scraps of wrapping paper and Jessie was braiding her long brown hair into a crown.

"Of course, Liv. You couldn't have thought we were just going to not do something for your birthday." Abby stated, flopping on the bed next to Liv and pushing her presents to the end of the bed.

"But the real thing is, I wanna see what Fitz got you because I know he got you something besides a boyfriend." Quinn giggled and the girls laughed too.

Olivia held her left hand out, showing them the ring that now adorned her index finger. "He made it for me." The girls all swarmed Olivia to see the ring, them all cooing over it and how sweet it was that he made her a gift.

"What did he say when he asked you out?" Dani sat back on her knees and looked towards Olivia.

"He just asked me out." Olivia stated, rubbing her thumb along the ring on her finger.

"That's it? He just asked you out?" Jessie frowned at Olivia's reaction. "That dry ass answer."

"Yeah, I don't know. He's just different. But like a good different and I'm kinda just trying to get a feel for all of this. Fitz is my first boyfriend so I don't really know how to go about this."

"Is he your first kiss too? OH MY GOD!" Quinn squeals.

"No, he's not my first kiss." Olivia laughed and realized the rest of the girls were awaiting the rest of the girls, aside from Abby were waiting for her to finish her statement and she rolled her eyes at her friends. "I kissed Edison Davis at my old school before I moved. Well, he kissed me but I kissed him back."

"Oh, young requited love!" Alicia sighed with her hand laid dramatically across her forehead and the rest of the girls laughed.

"I just, I know it's super unrealistic to think of anything like a lifetime of forever's from like a summer camp romance but it's I like Fitz so like why not?"

"And I mean you guys just made things official but you've kinda been acting like you guys were together for like weeks now. You've been wearing his number to his baseball games and he's been at every one of your swim meets." Abby stated filing her nails.

"He never showed up at them when he was dating Mellie." Jessie exclaimed and Dani agreed. "Have you thought of what you were going to do after the session is over?"

Olivia froze in her spot for a moment. The idea bringing back the dread that has been festering in the back of her mind since Fitz asked her out. Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves, setting her face to one of indifference before she replied. "I'm just going to continue to make memories and all else, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

The group grows quiet and almost somber for a moment before Jessie breaks the silence, coming over to Olivia with her camera. "I got some great shots on your camera, Liv. Look." Olivia leans over the camera and looks through the assortment of photos that recently were added to her camera. Her eyes cross to one that features her and Fitz, their silhouettes outlined by the campfire behind them as they were embraced in a kiss no one was really supposed to see. But Olivia loved the picture, it was beautiful. She would have to make sure she printed this one out and give one to Fitz. A small smile graced her face as she ran her finger along the screen of her camera, taking in every inch of the photo, fully enamored with how her and Fitz looked locked together in an embrace.

Abby sat back and observed her friend's reaction to all of this. She knew Liv. And the look on the girl's face wasn't fooling her, maybe the other girls but not Abby. Liv really liked Fitz, she could tell. And she could also tell that leaving camp was going to hurt Liv more than anyone. She watched Olivia lean over and grab Fitz's hoodie and pull it over her head (too common of an occurrence if you ask Abby) when Nari walks into the bunker to tell the girls it's lights out and flicks out the light. The group shares a knowing chuckle when Nari leaves the room, knowing in about thirty minutes Liv would be out on her nightly rendezvous with Fitz.


	5. Week Five Pt I

**AN:  
** Back again for part one of their last week of camp. Thanks to each and every one of you who comments, follows, favorites or anything. It really pushes me to update and complete this. I'm having a lot of fun with this story and these characters. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five:_**

 _End of Session_

 _Week Five Pt. I_

 _Camp Saxton_

 _Camp Formal_

With the session starting to wind down to a close, naturally everyone started preparing for the annual camp formal, the only activity the teenage campers had that the younger ones didn't. The pressure of finding a date, completely missed Olivia for she had Fitz. But she got to watch her friends sweat for an entire two days about dates, and a surprising revelation that ended up with everyone being paired up how they wanted for the most part.

The counselors had decorated the dining hall complete with balloons, streamers, multiple snack tables, photo booth and a DJ booth. Music had bumped through the speakers set up in the corners of the makeshift dance floor. Some of the campers stood along over to the sides with their friend's others stood off to the corners. Very few on the dance floor, Olivia surmised upon observation. She continued to nurse her soda as she looked around to her friends, with Fitz's arm slinked around her shoulders. Smiling to herself she noticed her friends, deep in conversation with their respective dates, she's brought out of her thoughts when she notices some girls from the other cabin staring at her and Fitz, sharing whispers between them and giggling to themselves as they're engrossed in their conversation. She can't hear what they're saying and the hall was too dark to tell what their lips were saying but they were staring at them. Looking elsewhere she sees a few more campers whispering amongst each other while looking in their direction.

Fitz, completely oblivious to their surroundings other than the Cheshire cat grin he has, taps Olivia on the nose to get her attention. "Do you want anything?" Fitz asks her loudly over the music.

Olivia swallows the weird feeling that the other campers are talking about them and rationalizes that they're just having their own conversations and she's vain for thinking she's the center of attention anyways. She recognizes the song that started to play over the speakers and grabbed Fitz's hand. "Dance with me!" Olivia leads Fitz out onto the dance floor, set on ignoring the feeling of a thousand eyes watching her and just having fun. She grabbed one of Fitz's arms as they jumped around and danced together on the floor. One by one more people started filing to the dance floor, and soon more people were on the dance floor than standing off to the side.

Smiling as she turned around in Fitz's arms to 'innocently' grind her backside to Fitz's front, Olivia disguised her surprised gasp as a laugh when she felt Fitz grip her hip ever so slightly as she continued the tortuous pace at which she grinded against him. She reached up behind her to grab the back of Fitz's neck when she felt the familiar burn of Mellie's stare as she danced with Fitz. Smirking, she continued her pace as Fitz snuggled his face into the side of her neck, the scent of his cologne overpowering her senses more than she was expecting and felt her stomach jolt at _his_ scent. She was going to miss this, miss _him_. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind like she continued to dance with Fitz and her friends.

After about an hour of nonstop dancing, Olivia broke off from her friends on the dance floor to grab something to drink. While guzzling down the water she got, she noticed someone walking towards her in her peripheral, turning her attention, to whoever was walking in her direction, she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes when she saw it was Harrison.

"Hey Liv." Harrison approached her timidly, ringing his hands together nervously." You having a good time? You look beautiful."

Olivia slow blinked at him, astonished that he's talking like Fitz didn't tell her exactly what went down between them. And that was really all Olivia needed to know she would just leave him to himself. "Yes… is that all you wanted to say?" She figured if she answered shortly he would take the hint.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He looked around nervously, before settling his gaze on Olivia's. His expression pleading with her to comply. "I just wanted to get this out."

Olivia did roll her eyes at this point. "Sure Harrison. But make it quick, I love this song and I wanna go back and finish dancing with Fitz."

The mere mention of Fitz seemed to set off something in his head because his face instantly steeled. He looked Olivia in her face, looking along across her face for some type of tell as he laid out his case. "I don't think Fitz is right for you, honestly. Guys like Fitz have no idea how to treat, appreciate or love women like you, Liv. They only like the fact that you're so different than the play shit they're used to. You know Liv, I know how to appreciate you the right way. We could be like the new Martin and Coretta." He continued. "You're so much smarter than to be blinded by a white knight, who thinks he's entitled to our good black women." He finished his rambling with a large exhale. The look on his face shows he's more than proud of the fact that he made his ridiculous point.

Olivia sat back stunned. _The pure audacity of this guy. He obviously can't be all there._ She stood there briefly, processing all the nonsense that just flew from this guy's mouth like verbal diarrhea. "You know Harrison," Olivia started off settling her weight on the heels of her feet and crossing her arms across her chest. "I know all the old hotep beliefs you have. Fitz told me everything about your little scuffle last week. I personally wanted to let you know that one, I never ever was going to be anything more than a friend to you Harrison. And based off this, even that is up for debate!"

"But more important than that, and I really want you to receive this message. How _dare_ you insinuate that I'm incapable of making my own decisions and to imply that I'm property for anyone to claim. And personally, I feel like your insulting my intelligence that I'm 'blinded' as you put it, by the fact that Fitz is white. And that I don't take to kindly too." Olivia shifted her weight to one side as she continued to ream into Harrison.

Fitz, looking around the dining hall for Olivia and found her talking to Harrison. He was going to go over and intervene but based off the look on Harrison's face and Olivia's posture, he didn't have to.

"I do not give a single fuck that Fitzgerald is white and he doesn't treat me like property to claim ownership of. And you know what, it's hilarious that you're going on and on about entitled white men, when it sounds like some entitled ass black man whining about the 'only worthwhile black girl' dating a white boy. Who deserves her more than you do, it's seeming like now more than ever. So, fuck you and stay away from me AND Fitz, Harrison."

As Olivia goes to turn away from him, Harrison reaches out to grab Olivia's arm. His face pleading for her to continue to hear him out. Olivia's blood runs hot with anger as she looks down to him with her hand wrapped around her bicep, the look on her face telling him to remove it immediately before she removes it completely from his body and hers.

When Fitz sees Harrison grab Olivia's arm, he sees red and makes his way across the dance floor to finally give Harrison the ass whooping he so rightfully is owed from last week. Just as he's about to come to Olivia's side, the smaller girl grabs Harrison's arm and within the blink of an eye has his arm twisted behind his back, with him falling to his knees whimpering as Olivia leaned down into his ear. Her voice dripping with venom as she hissed into his ear.

"You ever fucking touch me again, I'll rip this off and shove it up your ass. And then I'll let Fitz beat your ass if you ever come near me again." She forces Harrison to look up to see a pissed off Fitz making his way over to them.

Fitz roughly picked him up off the floor and pushed him away from them both. "I will tear you to actual pieces if I ever see you lay another hand on Olivia again, you hear me?"

Harrison dusted his pants off before looking between the two of them and turns around to leave without saying another word.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessie and her respective date Dani, where in the bathroom when they heard some girls they instantly recognized from Grove 6, chatting amongst themselves as if there weren't other people in the bathroom with them.

"Have you seen Olivia all over Fitz like all night?" The first girl said fixing her hair in the mirror. "Like I almost didn't believe that rumor that she's been like blowing Fitz every night behind Hill 7, but like she hasn't separated from his lap practically all night."

The second girl laughed out loud. "I mean like, I heard she was giving helpful hands behind the dining hall. But the way her and Fitz were dancing out there, there has to be some kind of freaky shit happening."

"There has to be. Fitz straight up embarrasses Mellie like every session since they dated and he wasn't even checking to date anyone at all until she came around."

Jessie had had enough. "Um, you know you aren't the only ones in the bathroom, right?" She makes her way out of the bathroom stall quickly followed by Dani from the one adjacent to her.

"And it's super classless to gossip. Especially about shit you know nothing about." Dani adds. "Do you even know what the hell you're even talking about?"

"And a shitty rumor to spread around on top of that." Jessie quips angrily.

"Well, I'm not spreading it. It's already been spread. Every girl in Grove 6 and 7 are talking about it. I heard someone from 6 at breakfast this morning talking about it. Doesn't seem like it's too far off from the truth to me." The first girl fixes her lip-gloss in the mirror before she heads back out into the dance.

"And if anything, I know she's your friend and all… but I'd be careful about drinking or eating after her." The last girl primped her hair before getting ready to follow the first girl back out the bathroom. "You don't know where her mouth and stuff have been."

"That's filthy lie and you know it!" Jessie snapped, Dani gently pulling her back from the two girls.

"Yeah, I'd say the same thing if that was my friend too." The second girl shrugged before she turned on her heel and followed the first girl back out into the dining hall. Leaving a fuming Jessie and Dani in the bathroom. Silently they agreed, they had to tell Liv what was going on.

* * *

 _Camp Series Championship_

Bases were loaded and it was the bottom of the ninth inning, Olivia and crew were biting their nails as the game went on. It was close, their rival camp, Camp Wakanada, coming closer and closer to the winning the game and the camp bragging rights for the year.

Olivia tried to ignore the stares that seemed to follow her at every turn it seems like now. When Jessie and Dani had come to her with the information about the rumor going around camp about her and Fitz, Olivia seemed more on edge than she usually exudes. While no one ever said anything directly to her face, she could feel the stares, hear her name being whispered to other people around her and she's more than on one occasion found Sally and or Liz following her around camp. Olivia and the rest of the girls knew it was Mellie, the rumor seemed to stem from her cabin in the first place, but they had no direct proof to bring it to the counselor's attention. Swallowing the annoying feeling of the other campers whispering about her, she stood up and cheered the loudest when she saw it was Fitz who was last at bat.

The rest of their friends all decked out in their Camp Saxy gear and holding signs, started cheering when Fitz walked up to the plate. Olivia spotted Mellie sitting near the dug out with her goons, holding their own signs and she rolled her eyes. Making direct eye contact with Mellie this time. She made a point of referencing down to the shirt she was wearing, Fitz's baseball shirt with his number, mouthing directly to Mellie while pointing to Fitz "MINE."

Not giving her the satisfaction of seeing her reply she started to cheer louder when Fitz finally stepped on the mound. Fitz shaded his eyes as he scanned the crowd for Olivia, smiling when he saw her curly brown hair framing her face like a halo and the smile that lit up even his darkest of paths. He smiled harder when he saw her blow a kiss in his direction which he responded by grabbing and pointing his bat towards her in the crowd. Using his free hand, he beats his chest twice with his fist, over where his heart was located, "For you, Livvie." He mouths and if Olivia wasn't already sitting, her knees would give out.

The crowd went silent the minute the pitcher threw the ball, everyone on pins and needles as the ball soared through the air with a loud crack when Fitz's bat made contact with it. Sending it soaring past the outfielders and out the field, signifying a home run and a win for Camp Saxy for the third year in a row. The crowd went wild, as the players on the loaded bases all made their way to home plate and Fitz made his victory lap around the diamond.

Everyone begins to crowd the field as Fitz made it back to home plate, cheering and screaming Camp Saxy's song. Fitz smiles as his team mates pat him on the back and congratulate him, as well as members from Camp Wakanada's team. Fitz insists that he couldn't claim the win and that it was his team that helped them win the game, when their opposing team congratulated him on the win. When his pleasantries were over, he went to scanning the crowd for Olivia, knowing she would be hard to find in this sea of people surrounding him. He loses the inner battle with himself to roll his eyes when he sees Mellie and her friends making his way over to him. She greets him with a big cheesy smile and tries to hug him, when Fitz steps out of her reach and hands her his hand to shake. He has to fight his urge to laugh when he sees the wounded look on her face when she realizes he didn't want to hug her and shook his hand. Only making it harder to resist laughing when he continues to search for Olivia and he sees her start to clench her teeth in anger in his peripheral.

Olivia notices Harrison off to the side, putting on a fake smile as people congratulate him on the game. But Olivia can read people rather well, and he's still upset about the whole ordeal. He's kept up with his side, by staying away from both her and Fitz when it's not related to camp or baseball. But Olivia doesn't appreciate the look on his face when he finds Fitz in the crowd, effectively curving Mellie's attempts to get back on his good graces. When the baseball coach, Andrew, dumps Gatorade on Fitz and the rest of the team, Harrison walks back to the locker rooms as everyone else continues to celebrate on the field.

When Olivia finally finds Fitz amongst the crowd she runs up behind him and jumps on his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing the side of his sweaty head, completely ignoring the fact that he's covered in sweat, dirt and Gatorade. Fitz puts her down on the ground before lifting her up and spinning her around again in jubilation. "I told you would beat their asses!" Olivia exclaims over the crowd.

"I told you, you were my good luck charm." Fitz croons back, his arms still wrapped around Olivia's waist as he put her on the ground and leaning in to kiss her lips. The crowd 'oohs' at the display of affection and Olivia is again grateful that her skin color would not allow her to blush like Fitz was at the reaction.

Alicia smiles as she lifts the camera for a photo op. "Say Number One!" Olivia smiles up at Fitz, his arms still wrapped tightly around her as he presses a kiss to the side of her temple, posing for the picture.

"Number one."

Alicia cracks up when she looks at the picture and sees Mellie in the background, looking like someone just ate her dog in front of her.

* * *

 _Their Spot_

"I know I'm not supposed to let her get the best of me, Fitz. But this has to fucking stop. Like I've done nothing to her, yet she's hellbent on ruining my reputation here." Liv ground out, half pained but more angry than anything else. She and Fitz were in their normal spot, on their blanket with Liv cuddled into Fitz's side as she vented to Fitz about her situation with Mellie.

"I mean, alright the guy you liked for forever is dating me and then I come in and beat your ass in the pool as well. I'd be pissed too. But I'd never start nasty rumors about someone. The kind that can ruin someone's reputation. That's going a bit too far. She's lucky I love this place or I would have beat her ass a long time ago."

Fitz sat back and allowed Olivia to vent. He knew Mellie was giving her problems but he didn't know to what extent she was causing problems. "And I know it's her Fitz. My gut is telling me it's her and my gut is never wrong. I just can't prove it."

Fitz looked at Olivia long and hard as she went on. Olivia is the strongest person he knows, but the thing he likes the most is the fact that he gets to see a part of Olivia that no one else does. No one else gets to see the Olivia whose defenses are down and she's not the powerhouse that she is in the public eye. Around Fitz, Olivia is softer and more affectionate. With Fitz, her eyes sparkle and she allows Fitz to hold her and he's even seen her cry which is practically never does. With Fitz, Olivia is just that… Olivia. And with this whole ordeal, Fitz could read her like a book. She was hurt, Mellie and her passion for ruining other people was starting to take its toll on Olivia. Liv was strong, the strongest person Fitz has ever met, but sometimes it's easy to forget that, despite the fact that Olivia carries herself as a strong woman, she's also fifteen years old and these nasty rumors were eating her alive. And as much as she could defend herself, they wouldn't stop and who would believe her? She was the new girl and Mellie was counting on the fact that people would believe the rumor over finding out if it's false or not by talking to her.

He only holds her tighter as they sit in silence. Fitz gently rubbing her lower back in soothing circles, as the sound of the night winds and crickets fill the space around them.

"You want me to speak to her?" Fitz finally breaks the silence between them and Olivia sits up straight, looking Fitz dead in the eye.

"No. I don't want you fighting my battles for me. I can handle it myself." Olivia shakes her head. "I'm pissed that I even involved you in the first place. I'm just tired." She sighs and lowers her head. "I'm alright, I just need to find out how to stop her."

Fitz grabbed her face with both of his hands and tilted her head to look him directly in the eyes, silently asking her if she was really ok.

"I'm fine, Fitz. Really." He continued to look her in the face, staring her down for any sign of falsehood in her statement. They stayed like that for a moment before tears welled in Olivia's eyes and dropped down her cheeks in large droplets. She tried to remove herself from Fitz's grasp, but he just pulled her closer, completely breaking her resolve as she let the tears flow into Fitz's chest. His heart simultaneously breaking and feeling his anger rise at the same time.

He's never been angrier at anyone in his life, every time her name rang out in his head, he could feel his blood pressure rising. He knew he had to do something. Yeah, Olivia stated that she doesn't want Fitz fighting her battles, but he's also not gonna sit back and while Mellie just gets away with hurting the people he cares about the most. He's brought out of his thoughts by Olivia's hand gently touching the side of his face and calling his name, before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you for being here for me. And I'm sorry I got you all wrapped up in this." She apologized softly.

"You don't apologize for anything Liv. You did nothing wrong. This is all Mellie." Fitz soothed, grabbing Olivia's hand and tracing patterns on her hand. More of a soothing gesture for Fitz as opposed to Olivia, he continued. "Mellie wrapped me in this by continuing to not take a hint and then harassing you and following you around for weeks, ok? I don't want to hear you apologize for her fuck ups again, ok?" He gently caressed the side of her face with one hand, while the other rubbed the ring on her index finger. Silently deciding to have a conversation with Mellie himself.

Smiling up at this wonderful boyfriend she was lucky enough to stumble upon, Olivia would have kicked herself if she didn't kiss him after that.


	6. Week Five Pt II

**AN:** Again, I am so sorry for the late update. I had a pretty busy weekend with work and didn't get a chance to work on this the way I wanted to. Thank you guys for all the reviews and even constructive criticism as well. It does nothing but help me and my work in the long run so please continue to do so :) Part Three comes next week.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six:_**

 _Week Five Pt. II_

 _Camp Saxton_

 _Camp Pool Grounds_

Olivia drags herself out of swim practice exhausted. Dealing with Mellie in and out of practice is starting to really grate on her nerves. She knows Mellie is behind the nasty rumors about her but she has yet to find proof that it actually _is_ Mellie. And to make matters worse she's sure Mellie knows it is her and she knows she can't prove it. So instead Olivia gets to sit back and watch Mellie grin callously at her while Olivia tries to ignore the urge to snatch the brown hair from her scalp. She's better than that for sure, so she'll settle on beating her ass in the pool. And Mellie has yet to shave off even half of her .33 of a second that she was behind, which gave Olivia immense pleasure watching her continue to struggle.

Today was a long practice because tomorrow was their championship meet and it doesn't help that her and Mellie essentially swim the same run. So, James had the great idea to have Olivia and Mellie compete to see who would get to compete in the 100-meter freestyle for the championship and who would compete in the 50-meter. Obviously, Olivia beat Mellie in a landslide and Mellie was livid. The latter taking out her frustration of her mediocrity by bumping Olivia rather hard with her shoulder on her way to the showers once practice was over. Olivia couldn't help but chuckle, Mellie was always brazen with her passive aggressiveness at practice because she knew Olivia wouldn't react the way she wants to when James was there. So, Olivia rolls her eyes amused by the older girl's antics, knowing she's going to get the last word when she slipped Fitz's hoodie on once she gets changed, effectively shutting the girl up.

It was unusually chilly this morning and Olivia wrapped herself tighter in Fitz's hoodie, relishing in the warmth it provided when Fitz was nowhere around to do it himself. She feels herself smile when she lifts the sleeve to her nose and inhales, the only part of the hoodie that still smells like him after her wearing it all summer and starts her quest back to her cabin with renewed vigor to see him. She's brought out of her thoughts when she notices someone falling into step next to her. She sighs exasperatedly when she realizes it's Harrison.

"Hey, Liv. You ready for the swim meet tomorrow?" He asks nervously, trying to ignore the blatant distaste Olivia is exhibiting towards his presence.

"Harrison.."

"Liv, just hear me out ok?" He stops walking in front of Olivia blocking her path. "Maybe I went about it wrong at the formal ok? I shouldn't have grabbed you and I'm sorry." He pleads. "But you have to know I'm just trying to look out for you ok? Like Fitz is a Grant. They're all politicians and you know how politicians get down, one scandal after the other."

Olivia's patience was dwindling severely and rapidly at this point. Trying to contain the anger beginning to bubble over, she bites out as calmly as she can. "Do you know Fitz at all? Do you know his family? You don't so let's cut the shit about looking out for me. You're just still pissed that again, I didn't choose you!"

"Liv,"

"Shut your mouth and listen Harrison. I've given you more than enough time to speak and it's my turn." Olivia took a deep breath to keep herself leveled when she realized her voice was getting louder and louder before she continued.

"What part of any of this don't you get, honestly? What do you think that if you follow me around telling me you're better than Fitz is going to make me believe it? Like seriously." She scoffs in disbelief. "You're worse than telling a toddler no more Halloween candy. Matter of fact, you're really the male version of Mellie really. You both seem to have a hard time accepting you can't get everything you want. Actually, she's single. You should be spending your time chasing after her. You two are perfect for each other."

Harrison blinks slowly as Olivia ripped into him again. This was not going how he was expecting it too. "I don't want Mellie." He starts trying to steer the conversation back. "She's stuck up with a bad attitude and in case you forgot she's busy thirsting after you're so-called boyfriend."

Olivia could feel her patience draining by the second. "NOT my so-called boyfriend, Harrison. Fitz IS my boyfriend! And I'm _his_ girlfriend! Me and Fitz together are dating. Not you and it will not be you. And what do you think you look like right now?" Olivia yells. "Like Mellie thirsting after Fitz when he clearly doesn't want anything to do with you. Take a hint, Harrison. _PLEASE_ leave me al-"

Olivia's statement was cut off by Harrison hurriedly pressing his lips to Olivia's. It actually takes Olivia less than a full breath of air to register what exactly is going on, that Harrison's lips were pressed against hers. Pushing Harrison off her with all the strength she could muster, she reaches back and swings with all her might. Her palm making a loud pop when it connected with Harrison's cheek with so much force her hand burned on impact.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Olivia almost screeched, her mind reeling in disbelief. The site of Harrison holding his stinging cheek, enraged her all over again and she kicks with all her might. The tip of her foot connecting with Harrison right between the legs as he screams in pain, doubled over in the grass holding himself.

"If you ever come near me again, I'm going straight to Andrew." Olivia's voice dripped in venom as she spoke down to the crumbled heap of jack ass laying in the grass. "And don't think I'm not telling Fitz about this either."

Unbeknownst to either Olivia or Harrison, Liz heard the commotion outside when she was on her morning run and stopped behind the swim locker rooms to see what was going on. Her face almost cracked in half when she sees Harrison kiss, Little Miss Perfect and darts off back to her cabin to inform Mellie of her findings.

* * *

 _Grove 7_

Olivia sits around the girls, regaling the story between her and Harrison to her friends, trying to figure out exactly what she needed to do about the situation. While Olivia's anger is ebbing, she couldn't say the same for her friends. While she was trying to figure out what she should do, she already got a chance to take her initial anger out on Harrison. Her friends however, were a different story. It took Olivia ten minutes to talk down Abby and Jessie from going to Hill 7 and ripping Harrison's balls off and feeding them to him themselves, even after Olivia informed them that she got him good in the nuts herself. Quinn and Alicia both believe Liv should inform Nari and Andrew about the situation before it starts to get any more out of hand. Which Olivia couldn't refute, but she also doesn't want to stir the pot anymore. The only one who made the most sense to Olivia was Dani, who agrees with Olivia that stirring the pot more wouldn't be the most helpful since she already dealt with it (and she doubts Harrison would do it again) but instead should tell Fitz. Olivia nodded her head in agreement with Dani, as did the rest of the girls.

"I'm actually worried about telling Fitz to be completely honest." Olivia admits. "Well not actually worried, but more like debating on if I should or not. I know Fitz will see red and with only a few days left of camp. Fitz might actually go for blood. I don't want him to mess up his camp experience or get in trouble. I only told Harrison I was telling Fitz to make him sweat at the time."

"True, but I think regardless you should still tell Fitz, Liv." Abby counters. "You don't want him finding out from someone else."

"Dani and Abby have a point, Liv." Jessie chimes in. "I bet if Harrison is crazy enough to kiss you anyways, knowing your dating Fitz. Then he might be crazy enough to go back to Fitz and tell him you kissed him first."

"I mean I doubt Fitz would believe him anyways, but that alone would just serve to make Fitz even more pissed that he not only kissed you, but lied on you at the same time." Alicia rationalizes, the girls all chime in with their rumbles of agreement.

"I mean, we all know Fitz has never played a single game when it comes to his Livvie." Dani points out and the girls all laugh at Olivia's expense as she tries to hide under a blanket playfully.

"Alright, alright. You all have made valid points. I'll tell Fitz what happened, but after I make him promise to not do anything rash and try to talk him out of punching Harrison's face into the ground." Olivia resigns, just knowing that this could be anything but pretty but hoping that it goes better than she expects.

* * *

 _Dining Hall-Exterior_

It took Olivia a total of twenty entire minutes of kisses and rubbing his scalp to calm Fitz down enough to where he could say Harrison's name without foaming at the mouth. Relieved doesn't even come close to how Olivia feels about the situation, but she can tell it still bothers him. Even now, almost an entire hour and half since she told him, he's gripping her hand tighter as they make their way to the dining hall. His eyes peeled in all different directions on the lookout for anyone coming their way. Olivia could guess more specifically, Harrison trying to make his way over. But he hasn't been seen near them at the dining hall since his and Fitz's first falling out weeks ago. And he never seems to come around unless Olivia is by herself, Fitz countered. And Olivia had a feeling that there wouldn't be a time within the rest of her stay that she wouldn't be near Fitz in some way, shape or form. Not that Olivia minded at all, but to ease Fitz's worries Olivia just gripped his hand right back and smiled back at those beautiful blues that sometimes keep her awake at night with how much she loves to stare into them.

"I can't meet you tonight Fitz. Our meet is tomorrow and I wanna beat Wakanada, so I need to get a good night's rest and I can't do that when up I'm up with you all hours of the night." Olivia giggled playfully as Fitz wrapped his arms around her and began nuzzling the side of her neck, his favorite thing to do.

She laughs when she takes in Fitz's face reflecting a look of mock hurt, slapping his chest playfully when he breaks out in a laugh himself. Instead he reaches down and chastely presses his lips to hers. "I admire your work ethic, Livvie." They continued to walk into the dining hall hand in hand when Fitz noticed Mellie making her way to the dining hall as well, her face starting to turn into a glare upon looking up to see Fitz and Olivia together.

Before Olivia could see Mellie making her way over, Fitz turned Olivia towards the dining hall, ushering her on with a promise of meeting her at the table. Fitz thinks this is the time more than ever to confront Mellie on her crap once and for all. Or he hopes he could talk some type of sense into her.

Mellie, perks up at seeing Fitz usher Olivia along to make his way over to her. What she was completely oblivious to was the look of anger that was making itself more and more apparent the closer he got to her.

"Fitzgerald!" Mellie beamed over excitedly while batting her eyelashes. "How are you doing? We haven't really gotten a chance to hang out this summer."

"Cut the shit, Mellie." Fitz interrupts, throwing Mellie off guard, as if she's just now realizing he's not happy to see her. "I'm not here to talk or make nice. I'm here to tell you to grow up and back off Olivia. You've been nasty and mean and petty and it's got to stop."

It takes Mellie a moment to process, clearly not used to seeing Fitz like this. "I'm-I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and don't sit here and lie and say you don't!" Fitz took a deep calming breath trying not to blow up on the brunette in front of him.

Mellie give Fitz a look of indigence once she realized Fitz's purpose for this conversation and a light ignited underneath her. "You're seriously coming over here to stick up for your little slut of a girlfriend?"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Fitz practically boomed. "I'm not going to say it again."

"You are unbelievable."

"Says the girl who's been chasing me for two summers now and won't let it go? We dated for maybe two weeks and yet here you still are!" Fitz is starting to lose his patience. "Now you have this vendetta against Olivia and she did nothing to you! Get over yourself!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME?!" Mellie practically screeches. "She comes in and bats those big, creepy eyes of hers and you just fall over yourself! What does she have that I don't?" Her eyes well up with large fat tears at this point. "Your father won't like it and you know it."

Fitz throws his hands up in frustration. "Why does everyone think they know my family better than me?" He focuses on Mellie as he continues. "Liv understands me. She doesn't feel the need to be _all_ over me _all_ the time. She listens and she's super smart and beautiful and funny. And she doesn't push me to be something I'm not. She allows me to be myself and when I ask her to leave me alone or she asks me to… we leave each other alone!" He runs his hands through his hair in annoyance. "And she's not taking me away from you. I was never with you in the first place, at least not anymore."

The tears that were welling in Mellie's eyes were starting to fall down her cheeks in fat droplets. "You just need to understand that I'm the better pick for you." Mellie walks up to Fitz and grabs his hand. "You're supposed to be president and I'm supposed to be your First Lady. Just think about it…"

Fitz snatched his hand out of Mellie's and looked at her like she's grown another two heads. "You still don't get it. I think you actually don't listen unless it benefits you." Fitz scoffed in disgust. "If you actually knew me or even listened you'd know that I don't even want to go into politics. And more so, I don't want to be with you. I used to think that we could maybe be friends, but that has long since passed. And if you respected me enough and actually care like you say you do, you'd see I'm happy with Olivia and leave it alone."

Mellie scoffs in disbelief this time and rolls her eyes. "You really expect me to sit here and believe that you're happy with Olivia?"

"I'm not here to argue." Fitz puts up his hands in dismissive manner. "I'm just telling you to back off Liv because I know it's you spreading those nasty rumors about her because you're pissed. So, quit it. It doesn't make me want you anymore, it actually makes me like you even less than I did already. It's kind of pathetic. Stay away from Olivia and stay away from me." Fitz spits out before heading back into the dining hall over the conversation.

Mellie watches Fitz's retreating form, seething in anger. She can feel her teeth grinding as she clenches and un-clenches her jaw, her eye starting to slightly twitch with the anger that is ebbing from her body. Olivia has officially turned Fitz against her, she rationed. Now this means war.


	7. Week Five Pt III

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait. My work schedule has been crazy as of recently trying to get things finished before the holiday. So I made this chapter pretty long to make up for it. I realized once I started writing that I had a lot more ground to cover to finish things out. But this is the conclusion to this summer session. I do plan on continuing the story (it's not complete yet lol). For the holidays I'm going to take a break for the holiday and that will give me some time to plot out the next round up. Thank every single one of you for all the support and reviews and everything. You guys have really helped me along in this and I can't thank you enough.

So here is the next chapter. Please don't forget to read and review. And Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers! Also, please see ending writers note (Updated 11222017)

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

 _Grove 6_

Elizabeth North made her way into her cabin to see Mellie pacing back and forth, again. Making her way into the cabin after her morning run, she remembered she had yet to tell Mellie about the interaction she witnessed the other day between Olivia and Harrison. She stopped Mellie mid-pace when she heard Liz call her name, informing her that she had some information to share. Liz watched Mellie's face turn from stressed to hopefully to furious over the course of the story.

"So, you had this important information, valuable to the mission and you just decided to keep it to yourself? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME DIRECTLY AFTER?" Mellie visually seethed at Liz, startling herself and Sally who walked in the room from the bathroom. "I think you're trying to help her steal him from me."

"I-I didn't see you till lunch that day because you were at practice and then I had practice and by that time I forgot. I'm your best friend, why would I help that slut?" Liz yelled back, she didn't take to kindly to Mellie's accusations, both girls staring at each other angrily.

Sally took the brief moment of silence to act as mediator between the two girls. Choosing her words carefully, she spoke clearly and precisely to them both, leaving no room for argument. "You both need to relax. Liz told you already, both of ya'll were either still at practice and were going to practice. It's championship time so it's easy to forget. Whatever it was, she told you now so how about we work from there? What has you all twisted up anyways Mel?"

When Mellie informed Sally what they were fighting about, Sally's face lit up into a bright smile. Confusing both Mellie and Liz. "I think this may just work in our favor. It might be time to initiate phase two." The blonde provided before leaning into the girls to whisper her idea.

* * *

 _Pool Complex_

The entire gang was crowded in the section of the rafters closest to the pool. All decked out in their Camp Saxy paraphernalia and massive signs to cheer Olivia on and the rest of the team to victory. Over everyone else you could hear Fitz and Abby cheering the loudest over the crowd and the meet had yet to even start. Fitz looks around the bleachers and amongst the team to search for Olivia and couldn't make out her petite stature amongst the crowd. He figured that she was still in the locker room and decided he wanted to see her to wish her good luck before the meet.

Slipping away from the group to go over to the locker rooms, hoping that someone was coming outside to get Liv for him. Once he gets to the locker rooms, he noticed one of their team mates walking into the locker rooms. Asking the tall, lanky brunette if he could quickly grab Olivia for moment before the meet and waited while she went inside to go grab her.

A few moments later, Olivia walks out of the doors with the cutest confused look on her face, dressed in her team uniform, matching shorts and swim cap on her head. Her eyes darting wildly around as she looked for Fitz. Her eyes brightened when they landed on him and she jogged over to him with a wide smile on her face.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?" Olivia looks surprised at the sight of Fitz as she shoos him away. "You're gonna break my concentration." She whined playfully as Fitz wraps his arms around her waist, smiling down at her. If he was going to admit it, it was Olivia who was breaking his concentration. The sight of her in her nothing but her bathing suit and little shorts left little to his teenage hormone raddled mind to envision and he put a bit of space between them both before he embarrassed himself.

"Alright, I was just coming to wish you luck. Everyone is in the stands with signs to cheer you on. You're gonna kick ass." Fitz smiled again brightly as he leaned down to press a deep kiss to Olivia's lips. "Good Luck, Livvie." He whispered against her lips before pressing another kiss to them and letting her out of his embrace.

Fitz watched Olivia walk back into the locker room before he went back to his seats in the bleachers with the rest of their friends. On his way, back he was stopped by a familiar, but unwelcomed voice calling his name.

Mellie had been looking on in the distance when she saw Fitz coming from the bleachers. Waiting for the perfect time to approach Fitz she almost lost her shot when she saw Olivia come outside and her blood boiled. But she calmed herself down, reminding herself that Olivia was getting what was coming to her before she called Fitz's attention.

"Would you really be kissing her like that if you knew that she was all over Harrison kissing him yesterday while you were asleep? Some girlfriend." Mellie asked with her lips pursed as if she knew she had Fitz right where she wanted him.

Fitz immediately bristled at the mention of Harrison and the stunt he pulled yesterday. He was trying his hardest to follow Livvie's direction and not crack his skull open but the constant reminders aren't really helping.

"First, I know all about how Harrison forced himself onto Olivia. We're handling that." Fitz spat out. "And how shitty of a person are you to shame the victim to try to force your twisted little lies into truths to help your cause. That is so disgusting, grow up." Fitz turns his nose up in disgust and leaves without saying another word. Leaving Mellie fuming before she stomps back into the locker room, with full intentions of implementing her plan.

* * *

The crowd is so loud that Olivia could hear them even under the water as she flies past the competition, aside from this red haired girl from their rival camp, Camp Wakanada, was right on her heels while everyone else was left out in the dust.

Amidst all commotion, no one noticed that Mellie had slipped away from the team as the race started and headed for the locker rooms under the guise of showering after her race. After making sure no one else was in the locker room, she beelined it for Olivia's locker with and started stuffing all her clothes into her duffle bag and shutting her locker when she was done.

Mellie has done her homework, after a week or so of herself, Sally and Liz following Olivia around, she knew the girl's habits. She knew Olivia was the last to the showers after every practice and meet after intently watching her during practices. Mellie figured she would have to wait until after the meet to get the girl's swimsuit. Chuckling evilly, she slipped back just in time to see Olivia slide through the last stretch to win the meet for Camp Saxy as everyone erupted in deafening cheers. Mellie sighed annoyingly, now everyone was going to act like she was the only one who won them the championship. Slipping through crowd, she saw Liz sitting on the bleachers looking as unenthused as she did and covertly slipped the bag underneath her feet before nodding to Mellie that she understood what her next step was in the mission.

* * *

Like clockwork Olivia was out talking to her friends and being wrapped up in Fitz before she helped clean up the stuff from the swim meet before heading into the showers, causing her to be the last one in the showers after the match. Stripping from her bathing suit and wrapping herself in a towel she headed to the showers to change for dinner. Once the showers kick on, Sally sneaks in and grabs Olivia's swim suit and books it out of the locker room before she can be noticed.

Refreshed, Olivia climbs out the shower and wraps herself in her towel casually sauntering out the shower leisurely humming the Beyonce' song that was stuck in her head. Getting ready to dry off she opened her locker to grab her clothes, only to find them missing. Olivia was calm at first, just thinking that she already pulled them out before her shower and she didn't remember, but after checking around the shower and on the ground, she started to grow a bit frantic. Rapidly checking each of the lockers for her clothes and becoming more distressed when she realized that her swim suit was also gone. After a moment, she resigned herself to the fact that she would have to walk across the campgrounds wrapped only in her towel and then her face grew hot with anger. This had Mellie written all over it and Olivia grew livid, set on getting clothes and finding proof to pin Mellie. This was a bridge too far and Olivia was rapidly growing tired of being the bigger person.

Mellie hid off to the side of the building locker room as she waited to see Olivia walk out the locker room practically naked and wanting to make sure everyone either sees it or knows about it so she never comes back to Saxy next year and ruin Mellie's last summer. Fitz was hers and Olivia was going to learn it one way or another. Mellie marveled at the idea of Fitz's reaction of his girlfriend parading around the campgrounds naked. He was gonna be so pissed his girlfriend the tramp Mellie has been telling him she was all session.

Mellie could almost feel her face crack when she spots Fitz making his way over to the locker rooms and post outside, apparently waiting for Olivia to come out so they could go to dinner. She felt her face flush with anger. _How dare he walk her back to her cabin like some type of actual boyfriend?!_ She felt her anger instantly fade when she realized this may make her plan work even better than she initially thought. She darts off to the inform Liz and Sally of the change in plans.

Olivia frantically peeked her head out of the locker and was simultaneously relieved and even more flustered and panicked when she spotted Fitz leaning up against the light pole next to the locker rooms. Her face a look of sheer panic and her eyes filled to the brim with tears she refused to let fall. She hisses his name, waving him over to the locker room door and his face turns from a look of sheer joy of seeing her face to pure concern when he took in the look on her face.

"Livvie, what's wrong? Come on out here."

"I can't leave. The door is locked after the meet and if it closes, I'll be locked out." Olivia whisper yells.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Fitz asked, concern etched over his face as he frantically looks her over to check if she's been hurt. Seeing that there was no visible imminent damage, he tries to distract himself from the fact that Olivia is just standing in front of him in nothing but a towel, still kind of wet from her shower. His mind turned to what she looked like underneath the towel. He realized his mind has been shifting to these kinds of thoughts more frequently. Ignoring his own thoughts, he focused back on Olivia when he saw that she started talking.

His face soon turns to one of fury as she describes that her all her clothes have been taken and she is going to have to walk across the campgrounds in her towel.

"This has Mellie's stink all over it." Fitz ground out, confirming Olivia's suspicions. "Well, here take my shirt and I'll walk with you back to your cabin as look out." He strokes the side of Olivia's face as she nuzzles her face into his palm.

"You're too good to me, Fitz." Olivia smiled as she reached up on her tip toes to place a kiss on Fitz's lips, getting lost in the feeling of Fitz's tongue gently grazing hers every now and then. Reaching up to wrap her hand in his curls the door slipped from her foot and shut with a load thud, effectively locking her out of the locker room. Olivia looked at the door with wide eyes before looking back up at Fitz, sporting a sheepish look on his face.

"I guess we're gonna have to find a spot for you to slip that on, huh?" Glancing around as he grabs Olivia's hand. He leads her off into the woods behind the locker room and stands off to the side away from Olivia, encouraging her to slip the shirt on quickly as he looked out. Olivia skeptically started to undo the towel wrapped around her torso, making sure her back was faced away from Fitz. She quickly slipped the shirt on over her head and called out for Fitz, letting him know she was finished. Reaching up on her tip toes again, she kisses Fitz deeply on the lips, thanking him for always being the being there for her. Smilingly brightly when Fitz grabbed her hand and led her to her cabin.

Off in the woods, hidden behind trees and bushes, Liz and Sally were snapping photos. Mellie was right, this works a lot better than they planned. Reviewing the photos on her phone, Sally smiled when she saw exactly what Mellie was looking for. The picture looked like from the angle she shot it, that Olivia was stripping in front of Fitz with him watching. Her back was turned to the camera and you didn't see her naked really, but the narrative they could spin from the photo alone would be worth it. Showing the picture to Liz, she heads off to the computer lab before they close it for the night in order to initiate the final step.

* * *

 _Grove 7_

 _The Next Day_

Olivia was woken up the next day by being frantically shaken by Abby, effectively scaring the shit out of her. Looking around confused as she takes in her friends all up and whisper yelling frantically to each other. Jessie and Dani are sitting on their bunk ripping up pages and pages of what looks like pictures. When Quinn and Alicia run in respectively hands full of more photos, informing the girls that they found and grabbed what looks like the rest of them from the other side of our cabin as well as Grove 6 and Hill 6 and 7, although some of Hill 7 have already seen it.

Slowly but surely Olivia started to piece together what was going on as she started to come through her sleep haze. Walking over to Alicia, she grabbed a picture from her hands and her eyes well up with tears of embarrassment and anger at what she sees and dejectedly falls back into bed under the covers.

"We're trying to put the kibosh on the entire thing." Abby states when she sees the look on her friend's face.

"I don't think any of the counselors have any idea about anything." Alicia throws out. "We got them before any of them woke up I think."

"Liv, I think you should tell Nari. This is starting to get out of hand." Quinn states softly, all the girls' faces all laced with concern as they took in Olivia's body language.

Olivia takes a deep breath, trying to quell the tears threatening to fall. "I'm not going to tell anyone, Quinn. We leave tomorrow. Hopefully next year, Mellie grows the hell up."

Her statement was interrupted by a rapid knocking at the cabin door. When Olivia heard Fitz hissing her name outside, she crawls out of bed and slips Fitz's hoodie and meets him outside. Once she was outside with the door closed behind her, Fitz's large frame instantly enveloped hers in a hug that instantly made Olivia's resolve break. Wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into his neck was her solace. Fitz gently rubbed his hands up and down her back, whispering soothing words in her ear, Olivia's tiny frame started to shake with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Livvie." Fitz whispered into her hair. "I'm so sorry Mellie is being so nasty to you. She's just jealous that you are the most beautiful, smart and caring girl in the world." Pulling Olivia from his arms so he could cradle her face with both his, he started to pepper her face with kisses, every now and then kissing the tears on her face. "I'm so lucky to have you." He whispers, pressing his forehead against Olivia's.

Olivia looks up at Fitz and gives him a watery smile. Her heart fluttering with all the feelings this boy inflicts in her. Reaching up and running her hands though his curls, she places a kiss on the underside of his jaw before he leans down and she presses a deeper kiss to his lips. "I'm so lucky to have you.

* * *

 _Camp Fire Pits_

The last camp fire of the summer session had a somber cloud hanging over it. The mood was melancholy and everyone is laden with the fact that tomorrow, all the friendships they made would be separated until next summer. They all sat around the campfire, some with guitars playing camp songs while others are snapping photos and exchanging contact information. Olivia and the gang sat together near the back of the campfire all chatting and reminiscing. While Olivia tried to ignore the blatant whispers and murmurs from other campers directed towards her and Fitz. Which caused, on multiple occasions, of members of the group throwing dirty looks to other campers to quit. Fitz had his arm wrapped around Olivia's shoulders the entire time, as they all tried to enjoy their last night together.

Olivia could feel the familiar sense of Mellie staring holes into the side of Olivia's head. She snuggled further into Fitz's side as he whispered his request for her to meet him at their spot one last time. Her heart constricted at the thought and she nodded her acknowledgement. Trying to ignore the plethora of people whispering about her, Olivia was in some ways glad to be getting away from Mellie and all her mess. Although, the tradeoff would be leaving Fitz, and that thought alone was enough to send her heart plummeting to its death. She was thankful for him, no doubt. He always knew what to say or do, and when he kissed the top of her head, almost feeling she was distressed, Olivia determined that Fitz was the good that outweighed all the possible bad.

During the commotion, one of the boys from Hill 6, decided to approach the group, causing everyone talking to silence themselves to hear what he had to say. "So, like once you're done with her. I have a few people in mind who would love to be topped by this one here. Don't be so stingy with the wealth, Fitzgerald." Fitz's blood boiled, jumping up to snatch the unnamed boy by his throat, shocking pretty much everyone to silence. At this point, Huck and Stephen jumped up effectively breaking up the fight. Huck grabbed Fitz, pulling him away from the offending guy and instead turning him towards a clearly upset Olivia. Stephen grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and drug him away, warning him to keep Olivia's name out his mouth that if he or anyone else tried that shit again, he and a few others would gladly assist Fitz in the next ass beating.

"Don't bother, Fitz." Olivia stated with sadness laced in her voice, her head bowed in embarrassment as she was wrapped in Fitz's arms. "They wouldn't believe if we tried to explain anyways." And Fitz's heart broke at the tone in her voice. It's not fair that Mellie was so able to shatter the reputation of someone who was the exact opposite. Grabbing her hand, Fitz kisses Olivia's knuckles, announcing to Abby quietly that he was going to take Olivia elsewhere for the night. Abby nodded her head in acknowledgement before turning her direction back to the group, eyes like a hawk on her group and their surroundings. She wasn't going to let Mellie and her merry band of misfits ruin the rest of this night, let alone the last night with Fitz that Liv is going to have.

Walking away wrapped in Fitz's embrace, Olivia felt the burn of Mellie's eyes in her back again. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes connected with Mellie's across the campfire and the smug look of victory on her face made Olivia want to slap it off. Instead, she gave Mellie a look of disgust before she turned back around in Fitz's arm. Fitz looked over to see what Olivia was looking at and he got mad again, seeing Mellie's face staring them down. He took a deep calming breath as he got ready to tell Mellie about herself but then he felt Olivia's small hand rubbing circles on his lower back.

"My mom always told me what goes around, comes around because wicked never wins." Olivia countered. She'd always admired her mother's capability to hone her anger, and she consistently tried to model her mother's example. But Olivia had a quick, hot temper much like her father, and Mellie did nothing to try to help her progress. But she realized that she won, not Mellie. She has Fitz and Mellie doesn't, and that's enough to curb her anger for the most part. "Mellie will get hers, trust me. Let's just go." Fitz kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter to his side. How did he get so lucky to find someone like Olivia?

* * *

 _Their Spot_

The stars in the sky illuminated the night sky, and if not for the circumstances Olivia would be able to enjoy them even more. Practically wrapped up in Fitz's arms, Olivia tried her hardest to keep the tears that were trying to fall down her cheeks at bay. Spending these past few weeks with Fitz have made this the best summer of her life, the idea of this ending and leaving Fitz have her heart breaking.

"What are we going to do about us?" The thought has been sitting on the tip of her tongue for the past few days and looking at Fitz under the stars like this made her stomach lurch and the tears drop from her eyes in fat droplets. "We live in a different state. I don't wanna lose you, but how are we going to make this work?"

One of the things that Fitz loved about Olivia was her ability to be straightforward everything. But that can also be a downfall, and tonight when all he wanted to do was enjoy the last few hours he could sit with her. She also had a point that they have pushed this conversation aside long enough and it needed to be had.

"We should at least try, Livvie." He countered. "I've thought about it and I don't want anyone else. We have to give it a try. We deserve to give us a try." Reaching down, he placed his index finger under her chin to make her look at him. "We could FaceTime every day. Or we can Skype! And I'll send you presents in the mail and everything else we can just deal with as it happens. I just know that not having you in my life at all is not an option, Livvie."

Olivia's heart burst hearing Fitz speak aloud her own feelings. But at the same time, Olivia had to consider the outcome first. "Fitz, we're fifteen. You think we will last, let alone work this out?" She looked up at him skeptically and the look of confusion on his face took her aback.

"I know I care about you and you care about me. My dad said that sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people that you care about." The determination and convincement in his voice caused Olivia's bottom lip to tremble as more tears fell down her cheeks. Using both her hands to pull Fitz's face to hers, she placed wet kisses all across his face as she allowed her walls to fall. Openly crying in her boyfriend's arms, she allowed Fitz to console her as she cried. She felt his face nuzzle her neck and only when she felt her neck wet, did she know that Fitz was shedding a few tears of his own. The two lovers sitting together wrapped in the heartache of their separation.

When their tears subsided, Fitz reached over in his bookbag and put something in his pocket. Standing up and grabbing Olivia's hand and pulls her behind the tree they normally sit under. Olivia looked on in confusion as she watched Fitz pull a knife out of his pocket and her heart swells in realization of what he intended. Under the guise of the moonlight, Fitz started his work on carving his and Olivia's names in the back of their tree. When Fitz was done, he stepped back while wrapping his arms around Olivia as they admired his handiwork. They weren't sure where exactly the future took them, but they hoped wherever it was, it took them together.

* * *

AN: A lot of people are frustrated with the fact that Mellie is getting away with her crap. She's not, but I am currently planning out how she gets found out and the consequences of such. The same for the worst camp counselors of all time, everything will come to light in due time. I hope people are still along for the journey to find out. Thank you guys for everything.


End file.
